TM:CN
by Rocky Samson
Summary: Calypso brings Twisted Metal to the Cartoon Network World! It...is...FINISHED! I'd like to thank all of you who stuck it out with me to the end and i'll see you guys on my next fic!
1. Introductions

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

Disclaimer: I don't own Cartoon Network, nor profit in any way from any of its ideas.

Introductions:

My name is Calypso. For years I have been working on my beloved Twisted Metal contest. Granting the desires of others and watching from above as my competitors compete throughout the globe. It has been a magnificent several years that have kept me quite content. But for some reason or other, something was missing.

I couldn't place it. It was as though I had overlooked a crucial element in my competition; something in the back of my mind was asking for something else, something more, something different this year.

I turned on the TV to console me, and that's when it hit me…

Cartoon Network! A world full of characters with desires and foolish hopes that they'd resort to anything to accomplish, a world full of worthy competitors…

It was a magnificent idea. With my powers I could invade their universe and began to squall all of the worthy contestants I'll need to make this years battle a very entertainingly satisfactory one indeed. Just imagine the outcome when you pit children and adults, heroes and villains, best friends against each other…the results, I can assure you will be quite a spectacular bloodbath (laughs). Let's find out who tonight's desperate contestants are gonna be…

Good luck driver…and welcome…to TWISTED METAL!

Editors Note:

For the chapters to come on the characters, I will be doing the beginnings and middle most likely in TMB fashion. As for the endings, all will be stylized like TM2. Enjoy the story.


	2. Levels

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

Levels:

**CN City: **Medium

This little town is where many different cartoons have all lived in a somewhat chaotic harmony. It's too bad they'll soon know the true horror of my contest! Twisted Metal has begun, and now you may fair on your own ground!

**The Cul-De-Sac:** Small

Hometown to the children of summer, to the Eds. Currently, everyone is still in their homes, unaware of the destruction taking place under their noses. Do give them a wake up call, but be careful around Sarah…

**Titans Tower:** Medium

The illustrious home of the Teen Titans. Guarded by a high tech defense system that Cyborg didn't mind me shutting off for the tournament, this house is full of surprises! Make it to the shore and you might see an old, blonde friend willing to assist.

**Aku's Fortress (The Future):** Large

A home fit for a demon. Aku has gladly allowed me to host my tournament in his deadly home, full of turns, surprises, and rockslides. If you find him, he may be willing to assist against the other competitors.

**Endsville:** Large

Home to many individuals, this quaint little town has seen quite a lot in its recent – but nothing like my contest! Do have fun, and if you're lucky, you may even find your way into the center of the Earth…but beware, Billy and Mandy may just show up at the scene!

**KND Tree House:** Large

The Kids Next Door Tree House is quite the well-built tower. Simon Whittlebone would turn over in his pavement if he saw this. Make sure to take advantage of the room space, for the accommodations have fitting ends to their accommodators.

**Downtown, Townsville:** Medium

Townsville has been rescued by the Power Puff Girls since they had first been born…but lets see them stop my vision now! I know it looks like a shaky premise, but I am told that the volcano is still stable…or was it?

**Lyoko**: Medium

The world of CG, brought here before your eyes. Oh don't worry, you're still in the car, that's still lead hot bullets being shot at you, that's still your life hanging in the balance of my contest, but hey, isn't that what good gaming is all about?

**Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends:** Large

Oh, the hallways of Foster's Home, I almost got lost in them…and maybe you will too! Do be careful when retreating around corners. You may find some hallways will lead to quite explosive results!

**Dexter's Laboratory:** Large

The last stage in my tournament, a true utopia of Twisted Metal that had ever had eyes lay upon. View the towering mechanics and beautiful machines. Look how beautifully they look all the way up there. Now imagine how'd they'd look in a destructive mess on top of the other opponents! Good luck driver…you not much left to lose!

Editors Note:

Well, now that the levels have been exposed some of the characters may seem a little audience. Next chapter to be uploaded soon and the story will truly begin. What might some of the people in Calypso's tournament possibly want? And what of the outcome if they get it? Find out soon.


	3. Roadkill: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Roadkill:** His quest for the truth…his dangerous venture

Driver: Dick Grayson  
Age: 19  
Vehicle: The T Cycle  
Special Weapon: Batarang  
Robins boomerang, but modified so that it explodes on contact and has increased in size, courtesy of Cyborg.

Prologue:

For the longest time…it had plagued the back of my mind…  
Slade…I needed to know…I needed to find out…and nothing was gonna stop me  
Not after what happened…not after what he did…he won't get away from me…  
That's around the time when he showed up

He said his name was Calypso…his face was badly burnt, and his grin was wicked. he had long hair and was a sharply dressed man. I fingered him for bad news at first, but then he spoke to me...  
He came up to me claiming that he had the answers…he could tell me who Slade was.  
He said that if I wanted to find out the truth and ease my pain, all I had to do was win his contest. This guy seemed like bad news, but if all I had to do was win his game, then nothing was gonna stop me…  
Nothing.


	4. Outlaw: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Outlaw:** Got to get back; back to the past

Driver: Jack  
Age?  
Vehicle: A Black Detectives car  
Special Weapon: Samurai Sword  
Jack's Samurai sword jettisons out from in front of his vehicle, and with the spirit of the sword, electrocutes the car it hits.

Prologue:

It has been a long journey of mine…seeking ways of returning home. Finding the way to return to where I must be. The future, it is a terrible place…  
Aku's hate and seed is all around. I have been fighting for my survival here, but if I could just return home…I could prevent all of this from happening.  
For a while, it seemed not likely that I would return home at all…but then, a solution had come.

He claimed to call himself Calypso. His face was unfortunately burnt and his grin seemed sinister.  
His long hair, gray suit and suspicious nature made me question him and I drew my blade. He asked me to listen to him and claimed that he was the host of some sort of competition.  
Winning the competition gave the victor whatever they desired, despite any barriers to break.  
Finally, my chance to return to my home at last…  
I accepted the offer.


	5. Mr Grimm: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Mr. Grimm:** Freedom…his only escape.

Driver: The Grimm Reaper  
Age: Undeterminable  
Vehicle: Hell-cycle  
Special Weapon: Mini-Scythe  
Mr. Grimm unleashes an array of miniature scythes similar to his own upon the other vehicles.

Prologue:

It had been t'ree years so far…and the memories have been a burden on my mind…  
D'ey forced me into it…d'ey tricked me into it! But, a deal's a deal…  
There was no longer anyting I could do, and as for who I am…well…I was starting to tink dat dat part of me was…fading away. D'ere was nothing I could do…until he came to me.

Calypso had been a soul I personally have been hunting down for quite a while now. Da fool was always slick enough to escape my grasp, and despite my past victories, he'd somehow get away and come back.  
I was about to have 'im for good dis time, but he came to me wit a new proposition.  
He claimed to know of my burden, of my curse, and he wanted to help. He told me dat if I allowed him to live a little longer, just long enough for me to win his contest, d'en he could help change what happened dose many years ago…  
It was difficult…but it was an irresistible offer nonetheless  
How could I refuse?


	6. Spectre: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Spectre:** A quest for love...all in the hands of madness

Driver: Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern  
Age: 13/13  
Vehicle: Red Small Car  
Special Weapon: Exploding Ghost Arrow  
Looking like Odd wrist crossbow but increased in size, Jeremy has made some modifications to the weapon so that it not only homes in on a target but has the capability of passing through most surfaces.

Prologue:

My name is Ulrich. This is my friend Odd.  
It seems only yesterday that him and I along with Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi were sitting at a bench at Kadic Academy. We were talking about how Lyoko was, how everything was going with X.A.N.A. and how it seemed he was a little too quite.  
Bell rang, Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi had to get to class. As I looked at Yumi, I thought to myself 'when will I ever tell her?' I looked at Odd, he had a frown on his face. Probably from the fact that he didn't have someone to really love.  
Odd and I decided to stick around the bench and wait for class to end. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, this guy came…

He said his name was Calypso. His face was freakishly burnt and he had a devilish grin. He had long hair and wore a gray suit. I didn't quite take a liking to him, and out of nowhere he started saying something.  
"I know you're secrets…I know you're wants…I can give them to you, if you enter my contest."  
I looked at him and thought, 'is this a joke…is he just playing around?' Out of nowhere, Odd said, "Yeah, of course we'll join."  
That's Odd for you, always speaking his mind before thinking. So I agreed with Odd, and we entered. I wasn't sure what we were getting into, and I had a bad feeling, but…  
Would it be worth something later on?

Editor's Note:  
The section of the Code: Lyoko contestants are being co-written, thanks to the fan-base help of Bunnygirl6. We love you, Bunnygirl!1!


	7. Thumper: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Thumper:** His Ultimate Dream…Touched at the end of his Fingertips

Driver: Eddy  
Age: 16  
Vehicle: Older Brother's Car  
Special Weapon: Armenian Flamethrower  
Fueled by his older brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce, the spices are spewed out forward, burning other vehicles like acid.

Prologue:

Every 15 minutes, a sucker is born…  
Life was good for me back in Peach Creek, and the scams were rolling. Yeah, I was one big hotshot, and you know that everyone loved me! I was King of the Cul-De-Sac!  
Like a king could want anymore right? Wrong…  
Ok, so, maybe I wasn't really king…or popular…but I was a mastermind genius, that's for sure! But this, this was when everything I've ever wanted would become a reality…

He said he was Calypso. His face was really messed up, and I wasn't sure what to think. Maybe he had a bad rash or something, I don't know, but anyway, he came inside my room and started to say stuff. He knew I was a scam artist and about what I did. He also said something else…he knew what I wanted. I listened…  
He said that if I won his contest, I'd get the one thing I've always wanted. I didn't take this guy for face value at first, but maybe if I was smart, I could scam him for two wishes.  
I agreed to play.


	8. Yellow Jacket: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Yellow Jacket:** Companionship…once, so close

Driver: Nergal and Nergal Junior  
Age: Undeterminable/Undeterminable  
Vehicle: Aunt Sis's Car  
Special Weapon: Tentacle Strike  
An array of Nergals electrifying tentacles sprout out from all around the car and impale on the other drivers like hornets.

Prologue:

We lived in the center of the Earth. We had no one but ourselves. We were lonely.  
Dad and Mom were usually happy, and I enjoyed that. We had a great family, despite Dad and I being lonely around others, Mom would always make it better for us. We weren't crowded, but we were happy…that is, until…something happened…  
Me and my Dad haven't been the same since…but now, there was a chance to fix everything…

A man with a badly burnt face and long hair came to our house one day. He said his name was Calypso, and he ran the Twisted Metal contest. If my Dad won, he promised to fix what had happened…he promised that he'd right the wrong…Dad accepted, but he couldn't do it alone. I wouldn't let him. That's why we joined this contest.  
After all…another day, all alone in the center of the Earth…was not an option now…


	9. Axel: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Axel:** He will break science…even reality

Driver: Dexter  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: The A.K.S.I.L. (Automatic Killer of Scientifically Impossible Limitations)  
Special Weapon: Free Energy Wave  
Utilizing his grandfather's invention, Dexter charges out a high case of free energy in a large circumference around his body.

Prologue:

A long time ago, I had a sister…a long time ago, I was fine, and so was she…  
But that was a long time ago…things are different now…some times, I just wish there was some way…but science would never allow it…but maybe I could.

He identified himself as Calypso. He ran a contest, and the prize for the victor would be that he would receive anything that his or her heart desired. I renounced such possibilities of him having that kind of power and told him that it was absolute nonsense. It was not possible, and it could not be done. But then he spoke to me:  
"Dexter, think about the one thing that your heart desires that you know has no possibility of becoming reality…I am that possibility…all you have to do is win my contest."

I didn't think it was possible, I refused to believe in such nonsense…but…if he wasn't lying…

Editor's Note:  
This is following the storyline to Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, which I do not own. A definite good read for any Cartoon Network fan or otherwise.


	10. Hammerhead: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Hammerhead:** Repentance for sanity, gone but not forgotten

Driver: Edward  
Age: 17  
Vehicle: The Ed Truck  
Special Weapon: Flaming Catapult  
Ed's car fires an array of turkey's, chickens, shovels, acidic gravy, buttered toast, and eventually, the catapult itself.

Prologue:  
It had struck me…at some point it had finally struck me…mentally that is. Of my past antics, I could not live with much longer…it was tearing me apart.  
The monster…Lothar…it was all too consuming. I admit, my experiences, as fun as they were, need now to be remained as memories, but it's not like that…there is hope, however.

He said his name was Calypso, and he asked me to be a part of his contest. If I had won his game, then he said he would…"liberate" me from my nightmares…  
I had hoped that there had been some other way…but after what I did, there had to be a show of atonement…  
For Sarah…


	11. Shadow: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Shadow:** An End To It All…

Driver: Raven  
Age: 18  
Vehicle: The T Car (Gothic Modifications)  
Special Weapon: Asorath-Metrione-Zynthose  
A shadow of Raven's powers courses the ground in search of a victim, and then detonates in an excess of black magic.

Prologue:

Everything was fine…everything was peaceful here…but then he came…  
Calypso's contest…if it progresses, it won't end until everything is in rubble. I have to stop it, but before I entered…he came to me.

He knew of my intentions, he knew what I wanted to do…and yet he obliged I join the contest. If I didn't, he only said that he would keep his contest coming for a few more years. Even if the destruction wasn't his own, he had to come to punishment. I entered and he said he couldn't wait…  
Whatever…


	12. Warthog: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Warthog:** The last chance he has…

Driver: Wallabee Beetles  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: Yard-trotting Official Unadulterated Truck of Hurt  
Special Weapon: Hamster Missiles  
Using the KND hamsters as ammo, Wallaby fires a slightly homing array of three hamsters all wearing different colored capes coincidentally (red, white, and blue).

Prologue:

It was my last chance to take back what I deserved to keep…  
I was gonna lose everything that kept me going…I wouldn't know what to do, and after next week…after next week, it'll all be over for me…there was no stopping it now…but there was hope…

Guy's name was Calypso. His face was burnt like heck, and he had this creepy look about him. This adult was no-good, and I was ready to kick his butt! Before I could, he said he could help stop what was gonna happen to me…I didn't believe him and I went to take him out.  
He stopped me and said that if I won a game where I got to smash other adults and teenagers, then he would give me my ultimate wish…maybe…maybe this was the answer. I didn't trust him…I didn't like him…

…but I agreed to play his game.


	13. Pit Viper: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Pit Viper:** Driving for justice…fighting against desire

Driver: Buttercup  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: Black/Brown Jeep  
Special Weapon: Green Acid  
Seeing as how Buttercup had found the vehicle ditched on the side of a road, the special had become specially equipped already. Buttercup didn't mind; she liked the color.

Prologue:

Me and my sisters; we're crime fighters. That means we open up a can of whoopass on every criminal and villain we come across. Life is sweet…but it could be sweeter…if…certain things were different.  
That's around the time we got the call from Raven. Apparently, some moron named Calypso was gonna have this psycho contest that would destroy everything in a matter of years, and she needed our help.  
Blossom agreed to stop this guy, and seeing as how we were all superheroes, there was no chance of us losing one another in some kind of freakshow competition. Heck, just another excuse for me to kick some butt! But just as we decided, he showed up.

The guy's face was freakishly burnt, and he had long hair and a gray suit. He said his name was Marcus Kane, some guy who worked for Calypso who was going around gathering the contestants. Blossom grabbed the guy and demanded to know where Calypso was, but he didn't know…figures.  
He said Calypso had picked us to join the contest, individually or as a team. He also said that the prize was anything the winner wanted. Yeah right! I didn't much care, I just wanted to go out there and beat up those idiots. The guy said one more thing…we had to drive, and if our car blew up we were disqualified…I didn't worry, and neither did Blossom or Bubbles. We were superheroes, we can't die cause of some explosion. So we agreed to play.

Blossom made the call that we split up seeing as how we would then have three chances at winning. We also agreed that whoever won would take out this Calypso guy and wish for the Cartoon Network world to be liberated of the contest. I didn't like it, but I didn't care…but then again, anything you want…sounds like an offer you can't refuse…


	14. Crimson Fury: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Crimson Fury:** The road to peace, paved with broken glass

Driver: Blossom  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: The Liberty Belle (Spray-painted red)  
Special Weapon: Liberty Laser  
Blossom, rediscovering the car from when she used to be "Liberty Belle", gave it a new paint job (in scorn) and only was able to reactivate one of it's many weapons; a laser that shoots directly out in front of the car.

Prologue:

I…am a heroine, I am a crime-fighter, and with my sisters backing me up, I can never lose the struggle for justice. We were a team…but one day, we had to break parts due to circumstances.  
It was when we received a call from Raven. We were informed that there was a madman out there named Calypso who was going to destroy everything in a matter of days. We were ready to be on the move, but before we had the chance to leave, someone stepped into the room.

The poor man's face was horrendously burnt. He wore a gray suit and had long hair. He said the his name was Marcus Kane, and that he was a hired hand of Calypso. He told us that he was sent here to pick up different contestants for the Twisted Metal contest. He said we were also on the roster.  
I took hold of him and requested that he take us to Calypso, but according to him that was against the rules and he could not do anything unfortunately. He told us, however, that we ourselves could enter the contest, as a team or individually, and put an end to it if we wanted. The prize of winning was anything the victor desired.  
I found this as a very opportunistic chance to stop this Calypso's contest once and for all, before it gets out of hand. He claimed that we had to drive in this contest, and that if our vehicle were to explode we would be disqualified. I wasn't too worried about that fact, because as it were, we were superheroes and didn't need to worry about explosions.

We agreed to take part.

I then made the call that we should split up in our battle, seeing as how that way we would have better odds at winning this contest. I also made sure that they understood our main request would be to rid the world of this contest. To ask that it had never come here to begin with. This is our fight for justice…I just hope nothing goes wrong…


	15. Grasshopper: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Grasshopper:** Struggling through bravery…the fight for liberation

Driver: Bubbles  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: The Utonium Hopper  
Special Weapon: Harmony Bunny BOOM!  
With the help of Professor Utonium, Bubbles utilizes the family cars new modifications (smaller and sturdier) to access a leap into the air with the Harmony Bunny Pogo Stick Hydraulics and ram into other opponents.

Prologue:

I'm a crimefighter. That means I fight. Powerpuff Style! But it's not always that easy, at least not for me…sometimes, I get scared in a battle. My sisters…they're brave. I just need to be fearless like them…but it's so hard sometimes. But then, things changed…  
Our good friend Raven gave us a ring on the telephone. She said that there was this bad man named Calypso, and he was gonna hurt everybody. We were gonna fight this man when suddenly another man stepped in through the door.

He said his name was Marcus Kane, and he seemed like a nice man, but he was scary. He had this face that looked like it had been badly burnt, and he wore a gray suit and had long hair. I was afraid to look him in the eyes…but why was I so afraid…  
He said he was working for Calypso. He said that Calypso wanted us in his contest, that we were selected to enter and that he had been picking up the contestants.  
Blossom grabbed the man and asked him where to find Calypso, but the man couldn't help us. He said we could get to him if we won the contest. He also said that we had to be either a team or by ourselves. Oh, and also, the prize was anything we wanted, which was really amazing when you think about it.  
He then said that in order to be in the contest, we had to drive, and if our car blew up we'd be disqualified. But we didn't have anything to worry about, cause we're superheroes, so we'd be safe.  
So, we said yes.

Blossom said that we'd have better chances if we divided the team, which made me nervous because I don't like being apart from my sisters very much, and I get scared sometimes. She also said that we'd use the wish to get rid of Calypso and wish for him to have never come here in the first place. I liked the idea, but…one wish…could change a lot…


	16. Twister: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Twister:** The thrill of a lifetime…the mistake of the century

Driver: Blooregard Q. Kazoo and Mac  
Age: 9/12  
Vehicle: Jet Car  
Special Weapon: Tornado Suicide Spin  
Bloo finds it a funny idea to pull off ultimate 360 wheelie spins in the Jet Car, which actually happens to cause small tornadoes that totally throw off their enemies and right into walls or the concrete.

Prologue:

It was just a regular day at Foster's, that's all…just a regular day at Foster's!  
How could this happen? When did I get involved in all this! Bloo told me about something he had heard from some guy…I never knew what it would lead to!

You see, he said that this guy named Calypso was going to give him anything he wanted if he won a contest. He asked me to be a part of it, and I didn't know what he was talking about.  
First off, why would anyone just give away free stuff like that? And besides, who do you get around here named Calypso!  
Bloo asked for my help, and not really thinking there was much concern I agreed – I AGREED!  
Now we're in this contest…and I had no idea it was gonna end up like this! What was Bloo thinking! How are we gonna make it out of here alive?


	17. Mr Slam: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Mr. Slam:** There are no boundaries for love…

Driver: Terrence and Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickity, The First, Last, & Only  
Age: 17/Undeterminable  
Vehicle: Payloader w/ Grapple Fork  
Special Weapon: Up and Chuck  
Terrence modified the abandoned construction vehicle he found in the junkyard so that it not only slammed the opponents repetitively but tossed the opponent much harder and much farther.

Prologue:

Have I lost my mind? Have I lost all sense of thought? I think I have, but that won't stop me from what I'm trying to accomplish. With my sweet by my side, no boundaries would stop us, 'cept one…but the answer is here.

His face burnt pretty badly, and his hair long, his gray suit, he didn't look like trouble, but I got this bad feeling. He told me he was Calypso and he came to me with a proposition. If I won his contest, I would receive my heart's desire…my heart's desire…there's only one thing standing in the way of me and my sweet…so I'm not gonna lose…


	18. Junkyard Dog: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Junkyard Dog:** Sisters in love…but horror awaits them

Driver: Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, and May Kanker  
Age: 17/17/17  
Vehicle: The Trailer Tractor  
Special Weapon: The Heart Breaker  
Only the Kankers know what possible concoction was contained in each one of these explosives formatted to be in the shape of a heart. Usually launched from the back of the, now mobile, mobile home.

Prologue:

This is the story of me and my sisters…  
We lived in this trailer and moved from town to town…but, where we used to live…all the way down in Peach Creek…well, there, we had thought we found love…but, before the move, and afterwards, it hit me and my sisters harder than we thought…I knew there would be a day for all of us…who loved…who were loved…and who do love…but the opportunity was dim. Then, we met him…

He said his name was Calypso, and his face was burnt badly. I could've sworn I recognized him from an infomercial, but he said otherwise. He said he ran a contest and that the winner would get the one thing they're heart most desired. It was hard to believe, but if this guy was telling the truth…then…then that means…!


	19. Brimstone: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Brimstone:** Fighting for his sanity, to retrieve something long lost

Driver: Eddward  
Age: 16  
Vehicle: Record-Breaking Rocket Car (Modified)  
Special Weapon: Explosive Chemicals  
Double-D launches a disposable batch of a specially concocted chemical through the traffic cone of the Rocket Car. Meant to explode once unsealed, it leaves nasty damage.

Prologue:

It's been a very long time…too long that I, can't remember much in fact…  
All I remember is there was this incident that happened…a long time ago…when I was a little boy…  
Things go fuzzy after that, but I've been doing well. Unfortunately I've had to be put here in the State Mental Institute, but…I'm sure when everyone comes to their senses, they'll realize that I'm not…crazy…  
Quite fortunately, there was help…

The gentlemen's name was Calypso, and his face was rather scalded. I offered my suggestive remedies, but he denied. He said he was the proprietor of a competition. The victor would receive anything that their heart had desired.  
Surely I jested at such nonsense, but he assured me that he was not lying. He also offered…that if I won the contest…he could "fix" something that had happened to me…many…years…ago…

I agreed to become a participant…


	20. Manslaughter: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Manslaughter:** Chaos, destruction, discord…she thought her work was done

Driver: Eris  
Age: Immortal  
Vehicle: Hummer Discord  
Special Weapon: Explosive Apples  
Eris, driving her modified Hummer increasing it's size and destructive power (and making it red and black), shoots like a machine gun several exploding Apples of Discord and Chaos.

Prologue:

It had been a long enough time for me to wait…  
Ever since that bastard of a skeleton locked me in here! I've been biting my time, hoping, wondering, planning on the day that I, Eris; Goddess of Destruction, Discord, and General Chaos, would bring total and complete apocalypse and annihilation onto this little planet…but time was growing short for me, and thanks to Grimm…I would soon die…but, I found an answer…

Calypso. I've seen his work. A masterpiece at my favorite subject and yet he has asked me to enter Twisted Metal. The only setback would be that if I was to lose, I would indeed die due to Grimm's actions…  
I had to take that chance…I'm a sadist, damn it!  
What else have I got better to do otherwise?


	21. Darkside: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Darkside:** His little boy…a silhouette in his memory

Driver: Mr. Wigglestein  
Age: Undeterminable  
Vehicle: Tasty-Taste Semi Truck  
Special Weapon: Flaming Wheels  
Tapping his powers into the Tasty-Taste Ice Cream Semi Truck (used to transport to grocery stores) Mr. Wigglestein puts a heavy throttle into his frozen treat vehicle and smashes other cars on the road.

Prologue:

Those…despicable…brats!  
Trying to ruin me…every time! We'll see who has the last say in any of this!  
For a while now I've been patient…biding my time for the day that I may reach them…reach them and find out if it is true…if my son, my long lost boy, really is…  
That's when he came in.

An adult, like myself, he claimed his name was Calypso. His face was burnt beyond recognition but healing. He had a sinister smile. I perused the question of what he wanted with me and he claimed to hold a proposition.  
He's heard of the rumors that have been going around…the rumors that have plagued my mind, and he says that he can help me. If I were to win his contest and claim my prize, I could have anything I desired to hold…even…information…  
I liked this man more than I could tell already and I agreed to play his little game…  
After all…such opportunities are not meant for…children…


	22. Sweet Tooth: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Sweet Tooth:** Innocence…forever lost

Driver: Jimmy  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: Tasty-Taste Ice Cream Truck  
Special Weapon: Exploding Clown Head  
A highly powerful missile disguised as the clown head on the top of the ice cream truck, it seems to have been already equipped when Jimmy stole this from the storage bin.

Prologue:

Three months in the nuthouse…  
It was the longest I'd ever been confined…so a few teenagers got killed…wasn't my fault…  
"No! Dude! Wait a second! Please! Dork!"  
Shut up and bleed you little (gunshot)…ok, so maybe I'm making that up, but there were other things on my mind at the moment. Someone hurt my Sarah…and hurt me too…and it was time I made them pay…

He told me his name was Calypso…his hair was unfashionable and his face was grotesque. He irked me, rubbed me the wrong way with just the look of him, but then he asked me something.  
He told me he knew what I wanted to be…he knew what I wanted to be like and he could give it to me. He told if I wanted my greatest desire I just had to win a contest he was holding where the price of losing would be my life.  
If he really knew what I wanted…if he knew what my dream was, then maybe this contest sounds like a masterful opportunity. Sarah…I'll make you proud soon…you'll see…

I'll be brave and take the pain!


	23. Minion: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Minion:** Desire…Destruction…Desolation…

Driver: Billy and Mandy  
Age: 14/14  
Vehicle: Minion's Tank  
Special Weapon: Mandy Tempest  
Siphoning her darkness into the machine that an old friend lent her especially for the contest, Mandy creates a swirling dark oblivion that entraps the nearest car and then blows up like fireworks.

Prologue:

My name is Mandy.  
Exactly three years ago me and my stupid friend Billy made a bet with the Grimm Reaper for the sake of a dying hamsters soul and the price of victory would be…eternal friendship.  
That was a long time ago…but times are changing. Something is out of place, and I suspect Grimm is involved. Oh well…nothing to do now but to drag him back and get him to work…or, so I thought…

His name was Calypso. He approached me with an interesting bargain.  
He hosted a deadly contest in which you would have to customize your own vehicle of choice so that you may face off against other competitors in which you fight to the death in hopes of claiming a prize.  
He told me that I was selected to be on the roster. I told him to get lost…I wasn't interested.  
He then turned to me and said that the victor would receive any prize he or she desired, and there would be no boundaries as to size, quantity, or even reality. I looked at his burnt face and his wicked smile, and he reassured that if I won I'd get anything I wanted…anything. This peeked my divine interests…  
I turned to him and said, 'All right…I'm in." he smiled gladly and headed off.

I decided to get the idiot involved too, cause I'd need a sacrifice if things got too heated. Thinking about that wish…now that I'm in…I'm gonna have some…fun…


	24. Dark Tooth: Prologue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Dark Tooth:** Poor, Unfortunate Souls…

Driver: Olga Astronomonov  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: The Black Tombstone  
Special Weapon: La-La Vava  
A special she had somehow managed to equip herself using her brother's technology. The car itself, an old, black, slightly damaged loading truck that seems to play a ghastly jingle (mysterious as to wear it came from), seems to shoot a giant ionic colorful orb of destructive energy from the very top of the car.

Prologue:

He took him away…he was practically my only family…  
Things won't be settled this way…then he showed up.

He called himself Calypso…he ran a contest…winner gets one wish…

Editor's Note:  
This is following the storyline to Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, which I do not own. A definite good read for any Cartoon Network fan or otherwise.


	25. End of Prologue Roster

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

The roster has been completed, and so far one third of the Twisted Metal Competition (the Prologues) is finished. Please post all reviews here. I shan't keep you waiting for the next segment (The Middles or Back Stories).


	26. Roadkill: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Roadkill:** His quest for the truth…his dangerous venture

Driver: Dick Grayson  
Age: 19  
Vehicle: The T Cycle  
Vehicle Description: Robins rides the T Cycle. The T Cycle itself has had some minor edits made to it here and there. It retains its shape and original color, but thanks to the courtesy of Cyborg, it now has upgrades that can be seen around the framework. It goes faster for quick escapes and comes in handy in a pinch. Robin pulls his boomerang out of a special slot that carries quite the quantity.

Middle:

It was one of the better times I've been knocked out; I knew I'd have come out of it sooner or later. But what I didn't expect was my memories to just come rushing back like that…

It was another crime investigation. The Titans and I got to the scene as quickly as we could, but it had been a trap.  
Slade…he wanted us to follow him there, he knew we'd come. He had us right where he wanted us.  
The place began falling apart and we did our best to maintain, but it wouldn't hold…we had to get out. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire were holding up the facility, letting each other get out one by one. I went after Slade! If he was taking me down, he was going with me!  
I couldn't hear the guys cries to retreat from behind me. We fought gallantly for as long as we could, but he claimed to have other arrangements. He jumped toward the exit that Starfire was holding up for me; I told her to let it go…but she wouldn't, because I would be hurt too. Slade walked up besides her. He told me that my companionship was beautiful, but meaningless.  
He tripped Starfire and the building collapsed on us. He got away…  
I was saved cause Starfire used her beams to crush the gravel above me of the falling construction, but Starfire…I spent an hour digging her out…  
She was in critical condition, and it was all my fault…

But after I find Slade, I'm gonna know the truth and take my revenge on that bastard!


	27. Outlaw: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Outlaw:** Got to get back; back to the past

Driver: Jack  
Age?  
Vehicle: A Black Detectives car  
Vehicle Description: Jack's car was taken from an old detective whom was hunting jack down. A cybernetic robot whom Jack had defeated, and promised that he'd find the robots stolen pet. Jack used the car to help win Twisted Metal. The electrified swords are shot through the window of the passenger's seat through a special cannon already found in the car.

Middle:

The intensive battle had made me unconscious. I did my best to stay in my peace of mind while waiting to wake up. But through my meditation, I began to have some familiar visions occur…

It was my hometown, my birthplace. I was back in Japan…I remember, I was sent away to train on the most important grounds, under the different styles of teaching from across the nation. I was trained to be the best of my capabilities…and when I came back…  
I received my family's sword…it alone was the key to defeating the plague that infested my homeland, it alone was the only way I could save my country, my village…my home.  
I took the sword and headed straight for Aku, the demon that was terrorizing my village! I challenged him and presented the sword itself. We had a gallant fight, but before I could finish my final blow I was flung into the future by Aku's spell.

I had been searching for a long time on how to get home and finish him off, but the opportunities that presented themselves were few. But now, this was my chance to return the future to the peace it should be in. To return to my home, and destroy Aku once and for all!


	28. Mr Grimm: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Mr. Grimm:** Freedom…his only escape.

Driver: The Grimm Reaper  
Age: Undeterminable  
Vehicle: Hell-cycle  
Vehicle Description: Grimm drives a black Harley with a sidecar in which to keep many of his underworld arsenals. The bike has high handlebars and is great for challenges, but what it lacks in armor may subject Grimm to some heavy attacks. The bike seems somewhat fused in with his shadowy robes. Grimm's mini-scythes seem to be pulled from this as well.

Middle:

I had been in Calypso's game many times. Being knocked unconscious was quite new to me, da Grimm reaper, but den I began to have a major 'eadache…I began to remember…

It had been t'ree years ago…I had come to do me job and collect on the soul of a dying hamster, Mr. Snuggles. I was ready to leave when an idiot under the name of Billy halted me wit his shenanigans. His delay caused Mandy her opportunity to state her claim against me doing me job. It was at dat moment dat I had struck a deal wit da two and sealed my fate forever.  
It was a game of limbo…if I won, I would get Mr. Snuggles…if I lost, I would be forced to be da two's best friend…forever, and I can assume you know what de outcome was…  
It wasn't fair…I didn't like it! But…sigh…a deal's a deal after all…

Now, after t'ree years of being d'eir best friend forever, I suppose you can say I have grown a bit…attached to da two, after all, nobody but me will reap d'eir 'eads…but, it is for da fact dat I loathe dem so for humiliating me daily and tormenting me dat I just want to be rid of dem without ever having to 'ave met dem! And dat's exactly what I'll get when I win Calypso's game…


	29. Spectre: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Spectre:** A quest for love...all in the hands of madness

Driver: Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern  
Age: 13/13  
Vehicle: Red Small Car  
Vehicle Description: Ulrich and Odd got their small red car from their driving instructor. Knowing they were entering the Twisted Metal, they asked Jeremy for some upgrades. Jeremy slaved at it for at least a week, but the new advances he had made to the vehicle would not be overlooked by the competition. Jeremy built the arrows to shoot out of the license plate.

Middle:

As soon as the battle finished was about as soon as I got knocked out…

The next thing I knew I saw Yumi in front of me. She wasn't the only one there; William was there too.  
I thought for a moment, 'I remember this place.' They were right outside of Yumi's house. William was about ready to kiss her, so I turned away and ran thinking that Yumi accepted William's kiss.  
The next thing I knew, William was standing right in front of me. He was laughing at me saying, "I got Yumi, what are you gonna do now?"  
I just looked at him and said, I'll tell her the truth.  
He asked me when. I gave him a blank stare and just before I could answer he walked off laughing. Then I awoke, remembering what my goal was.

Just as soon as I came about, Odd did too. He told me he had this weird dream.  
He said that Sam and Claire were standing right in front of him. Each of them was yelling at him one at a time. They kept on repeating the same thing.  
Sam kept on saying "Idiot! You cheated on me, how dare you!" and Claire was saying "I'm gonna kick your butt because you broke my heart." and he was just standing there trying to explain but before he knew it, both Claire and Sam were kicking and screaming at him.  
It went on for five minutes before they left, being as happy as friends. He just layed there on the ground crying, and then he woke up.

I knew, that we both had to have our wishes granted before either one of us got hurt again.

Editor's Note:  
The section of the Code: Lyoko contestants are being co-written, thanks to the fan-base help of Bunnygirl6. We love you, Bunnygirl!1!


	30. Thumper: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Thumper:** His Ultimate Dream…Touched at the end of his Fingertips

Driver: Eddy  
Age: 16  
Vehicle: Older Brother's Car  
Vehicle Description: A hot low rider painted purple with flames. The inside has been fitted with a black leather interior. The trunk has been emptied temporarily for several other awesome trinkets. Using his older brother's secret Armenian hot sauce as a fuel source, Eddy had accidentally cause the engine to burst through the hood, but this comes in handy when it spurts out the sauce at his opponents with just a boost of speed.

Middle:

It felt weird…being knocked out cold. It was sort of like being asleep, and then I started to…see things…

I was back in Peach Creek, before I moved.  
It was another day, and me and the Eds were pulling off one scam after the next. Since I didn't have too long there, I wanted to make sure I left with the grand daddy of all going-away parties!  
It was a summers day. I invited everyone in Peach Creek to come to my going away party! It was their last goodbye's to me…to show pay their respects, the saps…  
But…something happened…something I didn't expect…nobody showed up, but that wasn't it…I got a letter that day…it was from my brother.  
Inside the envelope was a tape. On it my brother was telling me how he was doing. Then he said something to me that changed my life forever!  
"Eddy…stop scamming kids, forever…you're a disgrace to the family, and you'll never be respected…"

I…wasn't feeling the same…things started to get a little…fuzzy after that…but…I…I had to show him…I had to show him I was worth it! That I could get that respect!

And now…I know just the way to do it…


	31. Yellow Jacket: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Yellow Jacket:** Companionship…once, so close

Driver: Nergal and Nergal Junior  
Age: Undeterminable/Undeterminable  
Vehicle: Aunt Sis's Car  
Vehicle Description: Aunt Sis' car was found after what had happened, parked outside of her home. It's a regular red car with moderate capabilities, but ever since Nergal and his son fuse the car with their powers, it has been upgraded in modifications, such as speed, armor, and such. Nergal and Junior's fusion with the car also allowed their tentacles to not only grow out of themselves but out of the car as well to strike their opponents.

Middle:

I hoped Dad was all right. I wasn't too sure, but as I lost consciousness, I could feel my Dad holding me by his side. He was ok…and he was looking over me…after that, I began to remember things…

It was Valentines Day. It was Mom and Dad's anniversary, and they were excited. Dad told me he was going to take Mom to a roller disco and then they were gonna picnic in the park. I was happy because they got to spend time together.  
It was getting late…I was wondering what was taking them so long to get back home…  
Soon it had become 8:00 p.m. and they still weren't back. I began to get this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…like something very wrong had happened.  
Just then, the door had swung open…it was my Dad…and my Mom. Dad was holding Mom in his arms, and it looked like she was sleeping. I got closer and saw that Dad was crying. I looked at Mom…  
She had been accidentally shot through the heart by a laser.  
The man who fired was Hoss Delgado and when he saw my Dad at the park with Mom he tried to kill my Dad, thinking he was an evil presence, but he missed…and shot Mom instead. He ran way after that in shock.  
Mom died in my Dad's arms…and there was nothing we could do to bring her back…

But now, there is…as I came to, I saw the look on my Dad's face…  
A tear ran down his cheek, but he looked out in the distance, glaring, with no hint of loneliness or happiness…he was as serious as I had ever seen him. He set me down next to him…we knew what we had to do…


	32. Axel: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Axel:** He will break science…even reality

Driver: Dexter  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: The A.K.S.I.L. (Automatic Killer of Scientifically Impossible Limitations)  
Vehicle Description: A mechanized set of two giant bullet proof tires, Dexter, using the designs from an old friend he had once assisted, modified it so that missiles would have a slim chance of penetrating an invisible shield. A set of built up energy stored during the driving process is released throughout the ground and around the machine, pushing other cars helplessly aside at a high speed.

Middle:

Being blacked out was disturbing…I was wasting valuable time…and yet, I couldn't help but dream…

I was returned to a battlefield…my past…I was in my laboratory…  
Mandark had gotten in using Jackbots. I fought back as much as I could with the little resources I had left. The battle went on viciously.  
Dee Dee…she got into my lab again…I wish she would stop sneaking in! I wish she would've just left me alone for once! I wish…I wish…sob  
I wish she never interfered…  
One of Mandark's Jackbots tried to strike me with it's laser, but instead…Dee Dee got in the way, and…  
Mandark was gone and I was trying to save Dee Dee. I yelled to the computer for medical assistance, but she had been knocked offline…

Dee Dee died…

It had been 3 years since that day…and this was my last chance to make things right again…

Editor's Note:  
This is following the storyline to Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, which I do not own. A definite good read for any Cartoon Network fan or otherwise.


	33. Hammerhead: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Hammerhead:** Repentance for sanity, gone but not forgotten

Driver: Edward  
Age: 17  
Vehicle: The Ed Truck  
Vehicle Description: Ed utilizes a giant monster truck that was a present to him by his uncle. Ed found a nifty catapult made by Double D to drill into the back of the truck. He then loaded as much as he could to prepare for the perilous battle.

Middle:

I couldn't tell how long I was out for…probably hours…but then, I began to see things…things I haven't seen since…

I remembered the party…it was moving day.  
Me and the Eds, we were all having a ball at my house. The party was a family reunion as a going away present to us for when we were moving. All family I could remember was invited, and even some of Jimmy's family got to come too, him being there for Sarah and all. Sarah…  
That day, me and the Eds were just fooling around as usual, laughing our butts off and having a good time. Then we began to reminisce of past events, and Eddy brought out something that came keen to my imaginative eye. It was my old monster costume, and it looked just fine. Eddy said he had to make Double D make some repairs here and there, but it was still in fine condition.  
I was prone to put it on, and Double D guarded against it…but Eddy got it on me, and I was elated.

Then…something happened…I began to loose consciousness and my grip with reality…I only saw images of the monster…and the past…I went into an almost dreamlike state, and lost my body to the costume…  
When I finally came to…I was on the roof.  
I looked down, and what I saw…had changed me forever…  
It was Sarah…she was hurt on the ground of the backyard…she had been tossed off the roof and ended up with a broken leg and a head injury…and I could only guess who did it…

I couldn't believe it…I never meant to do it…but…but…but it was all my fault…it was all my fault!  
That day I had to let go of those childhood personas and characters once and for all, and maintain control…but it wasn't easy…  
That's why…that's why…for Sarah…


	34. Shadow: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Shadow:** An End To It All…

Driver: Raven  
Age: 18  
Vehicle: The T Car (Gothic Modifications)  
Vehicle Description: Raven, requesting the T Car from Cybvorg on the upmost importance, gave it a little maker-over using the colors black and purple. Siphoning her powers into the car increased its stats. It also aissts with delivering her special, which is derived from her powers anyhow.

Middle:

The fight had knocked me unconscious for a while, so I tried to meditate in my slumber…instead I only have flashes of not long ago…

I was in my room, trying to keep to myself for some peace and quiet…with Beast Boy knocking on the door constantly.  
I decided to meditate, and that's when I saw it…  
The world was covered in flames and destruction, Chaos all around!  
Cities…millions and millions of innocent lives had been destroyed, killed off…  
The premonition was all too fuzzy at the time, but it was clear when I saw his face…  
Calypso, smiling and laughing at all the destruction, all the mayhem, caused by his infernal contest! I understood what was going to happen and I had to do something about it…that hideous smiling laughter…it echoed in my ears…

That's the kind of laughter I have to rid our world of…


	35. Warthog: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Warthog:** The last chance he has…

Driver: Wallabee Beetles  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: Yard-trotting Official Unadulterated Truck of Hurt  
Vehicle Description: Using the 2x4 technology, Wallabee built a special army-like vehicle and painted it a dirty green color. The vehicle looks somewhat blockish but retains its strength with the heavy shielding and high arsenal in the backseat, though due to this, it's speed is considerably reduced. The hamsters are launched out of a three missile cannon that pops out of the roof.

Middle:

I got clonkered out in my truck…  
I was asleep for hours…  
And then…I began to…see things…

One by one, they fell…one by one, they all turned…one by one, we lost them…  
And then…it was going to be my turn…in one more week, it was going to be my birthday…the day that I would turn 13 and become…gulp…a teenager!  
Other teenagers have made attempts to prevent decomitioning, and I was well on my way to a plan of my own, just so I could stay a little longer in the Kids Next Door…  
There was nothing I could do, and to make matters worse, someone was to be decommissioned before I was in not too long a time before me…  
Kuki…you were born only two days before me…you…you were gonna be next, and I never got the chance to…

No…I can't think that, because I do have the chance…now!


	36. Pit Viper: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Pit Viper:** Driving for justice…fighting against desire

Driver: Buttercup  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: Black/Brown Jeep  
Vehicle Description: Buttercup's vehicle was ditched on the side of the road. A dark brownish green color, the dune buggy like jeep appeared to have been used before. Seeing as how her sisters had already gotten their cars, Buttercup set out to find her own, hoping that it was better…what she got was experience and finesse.

Middle:

I went under and had a hard time coming out. I knew that there was more to get done, and I couldn't wait! The action was so freaking awesome! But, for some reason, I just couldn't help dreaming…

I was remembering to about a year back, before we moved…  
I was in the Townsville dump…and, for some reason, I just…couldn't help this…odd feeling I had…  
I had seen Ace around town, and, usually he was by himself…and, despite him being older than me, I still…  
Then, it was St. Patrick's Day, and I had made up my mind…I was gonna ask Ace to be my boyfriend…I know he was a former villain, and I know he was somewhat of a lone wolf now, but I didn't care, because he was something else to me…

That day, I followed Ace into the park, where he seemed to be alone. He stopped in front of the fountain, and I knew it was my time to strike, but then, he was accompanied by someone…that I didn't see coming…  
It was Butch, from the Rowdyruff Boys, and he came up to Ace. I've seen them hanging out; best friends. Anyway, I overheard their conversation, and I was pretty sure I was mentioned. Then, Butch said something to Ace that totally blew me away:  
"Listen…next time you see Buttercup…could you tell her…that I love her…"  
I didn't know what to feel. He loved me? Me? What for? I didn't like him. But what was said next was something I really didn't want to hear by Ace:  
"Sure…I'll let her know. But that's cool man, you in love with Buttercup. Me? I wouldn't put past that girl for a million bucks!"  
It split my heart…  
I couldn't believe it. Ace, the only guy I ever loved…didn't love me back!  
I don't remember if I cried when I took off, but one thing's for sure…

I was gonna win Ace's heart…no matter what!

Editor's Note:  
This chapter was thankfully co-written with BunnyGirl6! Thanx!


	37. Crimson Fury: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Crimson Fury:** The road to peace, paved with broken glass

Driver: Blossom  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: The Liberty Belle (Spray-painted red)  
Vehicle Description: A car that was formerly used to thwart crime when Blossom assumed the name of "Liberty Belle". The car has been spray painted red in a scornful manner of past memories. Since it's lack of use, it arsenal of powerful special weapons have been disconnected, and Professor Utonium was only capable of reactivating the laser that shoots out of the hood.

Middle:

I was blocked out, and I couldn't resurface to continue my duty, so I waited it out…but then the visions began to take place…

I was seeing different things…people…from different places…I remembered, Dad, Bubbles, Buttercup…I remembered, the Mayor, and Ms. Bellum…I remembered, Ms Keane and the Talking Dog…but most of all, I remembered…

I remembered the people most important to me…the people I have to protect!


	38. Grasshopper: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Grasshopper:** Struggling through bravery…the fight for liberation

Driver: Bubbles  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: The Utonium Hopper  
Vehicle Description: Bubbles didn't have access to any vehicles, so the Professor offered to let her use family car. With some new modifications, the car has had a touch with increased speed, turning capability, and other goodies. However, what it makes up for in power it lacks in size. Including the new modifications to make it easy to handle for Bubbles, the Professor also utilized (at Bubbles request) the Pogo Stick Engineering for the Harmony Bunny Pogo Stick. Using them as super hydraulics and building a homing system, Bubbles was now able to slam into nearby opponents as the push of a button.

Middle:

I was asleep for a long time…and for a while, it was all black, and I was scared…but then, I started having these dreams…

I was dreaming of all the scary monsters we had faced in the past…and of all the monsters we had faced, there was one villain, one thing that happened a while back…  
I'll never forget it…  
We were going up against H.I.M. and he was reigning horror across Townsville.  
Me and my sisters went in, but his shadow plagued the entire city, and the sky above was blood red. His spawn of evil and bad things was all around, and it almost seemed entirely dark.  
When we got into the city, we were instantly separated. All I could see was black, and all I could hear was his taunting laughter, prodding at my fears!  
He wouldn't stop! He began throwing different monsters at me, each scarier than the last, and soon, I couldn't take it…my heart was going too fast…I screamed, but nothing came out…nothing!

When I woke up, it was bright again, and I was in the park.  
Blossom and Buttercup were standing in front of me. Apparently, H.I.M. had taken off. He disappeared after sensing some sort of urgent emergency at the underworld's hospital.  
Blossom and Buttercup seemed different somehow, more serious…and scary.  
It was like they had been born again, braver and much more powerful than before, and there I was, teardrops practically leaving my eyes, scared to death that something bad was gonna happen…but it didn't, and we headed home…

Since that day, I knew that I had to be braver. I knew that I had to become a stronger fighter to help out my sisters…I mean, what would they need a scaredy cat like me for…nothing…

Editor's Note:  
H.I.M.'s abrupt exit was referenced to an idea by Bleedman's "Grim Tales from Down Below", on whichI do not own.


	39. Twister: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Twister:** The thrill of a lifetime…the mistake of the century

Driver: Blooregard Q. Kazoo and Mac  
Age: 9/12  
Vehicle: Jet Car  
Vehicle Description: Holding onto one of the remaining jet cars given to them by Mr. Herriman (Mac's) the two use it as their entry car. Bloo drives the painted piece of work while Mac…er…freaks out in the back seat and supplies the different rounds stored there.

Middle:

I couldn't wake up…I think I was unconscious.  
I began to remember about what started this all…why I was in this mess…

Well, it was another regular day at Foster's and I had come inside.  
Everyone was crowding over something, and I wasn't sure what, so I just stood there for a bit.  
I called Bloo's attention and then he brought me to the inside of the crowd, where there sat some man in a gray suit and long hair. They all thought he was an imaginary friend because his face looked badly burnt, but I wasn't too sure. I decided to set my stuff down in Bloo's room and when I was on my way out, I was bombarded by Bloo. He told me that the guy would give him anything if he won some sort of contest. I didn't know what Bloo was talking about, so he just explained to me that he had to win a contest…with the jet car…and he'd get anything in the world.  
Of course, I didn't believe him, but he told me that if I didn't believe him that I should at least help him out. He said what harm could it do…ha-ha-ha, yeah right! What harm could it do! Come on!

But…now that I think about it…what if the guy wasn't lying…what would Bloo possibly have in mind for his wish?  
And me…what would I want? Other than to make it out of here alive!

Editor's Note:  
I know this middle sucked. Next one sure to be better!


	40. Mr Slam: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Mr. Slam:** There are no boundaries for love…

Driver: Terrence and Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickity, The First, Last, & Only  
Age: 17/Undeterminable  
Vehicle: Payloader w/ Grapple Fork  
Vehicle Description: The old heap was just left behind in the construction site. It apparently used to belong to some fired construction worker, but Terrence didn't bother with that at all and took it. Modifying the weapon, Terrence built in using his parents' power tools a more flexible and faster reacting slammer, but for some reason, that didn't seem like that was the only thing moving it. Some other presence was with that truck. Some other presence was helping, but what?

Middle:

I couldn't see anything…and as I went under, the wails and cries of my beloved began to vanish for the first time…

I remember…about a few months ago, Mac and Bloo were really starting to get on my case, and…it irked the hell out of me…so I figured I'd have a little fun of my own…  
But every time…every plan, a total failure! I figured I'd give up…and then I heard a huge scream coming from inside the house.  
I decided to investigate, in case it was something gruesome and cool.  
It was Duchess…she apparently was also irritated with the pair. I had recalled our previous work together, and suggested we formed a more stronger pair. She agreed to work with me and we set off on a mission.  
We had some successfulness in ruining some of their fun…and yet…all the while…I started to notice something about Duchess…  
Her evil…her sadistic qualities and her glee in the torment of others…for some imaginary friend…she was…different somehow…

Several weeks had passed, and I had made up my mind…  
I asked Duchess to meet me one night. I approached her in her room. I offered a…proposal, if you will…  
I asked her to be mine and mine alone…because of her vileness and my contempt for good, together, we'd make a brilliant pair of not just plotting partners, but a delectably sinister couple…  
Seems like forever I was just standing there, waiting for an answer…  
She appeared to be absolutely surprised…it was clear, she had never been approached by a man before…let alone a human…  
It took her exactly three hours and twenty seven minutes to decide…then, she called for my attention…I looked onto her, and she did not look too happy…  
She told me, that although she would love to be mine forever and always, she could not accept the offer. There were certain boundaries standing in the way of a more intimate relationship…  
She was imaginary, and I was not…therefore, I would never work out.

But soon…that's all gonna change…soon…I will have my love…  
And she will have me…


	41. Junkyard Dog: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Junkyard Dog:** Sisters in love…but horror awaits them

Driver: Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, and May Kanker  
Age: 17/17/17  
Vehicle: The Trailer Tractor  
Vehicle Description: Using an engine that was lying around, the Kankers formatted their mobile home and gave it new wheels so that it would be drivable. Took them a while, but they somehow had the skills. Their through in a trajectory system that would pop out of the back of the vehicle, and it was May's job to reload it with the heart shaped ammo.

Middle:

We were knocked out cold, all of us. But I'm pretty sure that Lee wasn't…she was just sitting there at the driver's seat.  
I remembered back…that day…a long time ago…

We were in Peach Creek, and it was moving day on Valentine's Day. We thought that we'd give our last regards to the boys at school before we had to leave…our last attempt to win them…it sounded like a good idea at the time…  
That day, we each met up with one of the guys. Lee went to seek out Eddy, and Marie went to seek out Double D. I went to seek out Ed…but…something didn't feel right when I went to look for Ed.  
I didn't feel like I wanted to look for him…I didn't…love him…  
I don't know why, but my heart…it…loved somebody else…someone I wasn't supposed to love…

I went to seek him out, I ran as fast as I could to beat Marie to him! I knew it was wrong to do this to my sister, but my heart told me to stay true to me.  
I found him in the science lab, working on a new experiment. Aside from the hallway light, the room was dark. He was reveling in a new thing he had created. There was someone else in the room too, but I couldn't recognize him, aside from his red hair.  
I clutched the rose that was originally meant for big Ed and approached him. He turned and was surprised by my presence, but I let him know not to be scared, that I just wanted to give him something.  
Shuddering, I held out the rose and stuttered to say, "this is for you."  
At first, he didn't respond much. He began to blush and was flattered. Then he began to deny that him and I should elevate our relationship as friends.  
I simply looked at him and told him to look into my eyes…that if he looked into my eyes, he could tell…he could tell…  
Things started to get fuzzy, and suddenly, I felt my body…moving by itself. It was the same with him, too…our eyes began to close…we clasped hands…and then…  
We kissed…and…it was…the best thing…that's…ever…happened…in my life…  
I loved him, and from then on I knew that we were meant to be together, just him and I…  
But then…things took a turn for the worst…

The lights turned on. Him and I separated lips and looked towards the door…and my heart felt just…horrible…  
Marie…she was standing there in the doorway…wide-eyed and nearly on the verge of tears…standing next to her…big Ed…holding a sunflower in a flowerpot…that had my name on it.  
I didn't know what to do or say, and Double D was just as guilt-ridden as I was…  
All Marie could say was…"May…how could you? How could you!"  
My heart had sunk to the lowest point ever imaginable…I began to tear up, but before I could say anything, Marie went running out of the room, crying.  
Big Ed…he just stood there…he didn't even say anything…he just frowned and walk out of the room…slowly…suddenly, I realized what I had just done. Not only to my sister but to Ed and Double D…I tried to start a relationship, and ended up ruining more friendships.  
I wanted to chase after Ed, hug him, hold him, cry into his jacket, but how would Double D feel? What would he think or do? I didn't know what to do…so I fell to my knees…Double D held me as I began to cry my eyes out…

Ever since then…ever since we moved…Marie hasn't spoken a word to me since…as for Lee…I've never seen her happy due to what happened between her and Eddy…  
Turns out that Eddy claimed he'd sooner date Kevin than my sister…the asshole! None of us have ever healed since that day.  
But…ever since Calypso came into our lives…we all have the chance to come together as sisters, even if it's for the last time…and make things right again…

Editor's Note:  
I know I made this particular chapter rather long, but can you honestly blame me?


	42. Brimstone: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Brimstone:** Fighting for his sanity, to retrieve something long lost

Driver: Eddward  
Age: 16  
Vehicle: Record-Breaking Rocket Car (Modified)  
Vehicle Decription: Double D salvaged the record-breaking rocket car and, adding in new components, modified it to be combat ready! Using a specially built trajectory system, Double D was able to fire an assortment of collected chemical vials and bottles through the nose cone, and aside from that, a front window was added for better driving vision.

Middle:

I was knocked out cold for several hours, and I was quite difficult returning to consciousness…I wasn't sure what was to happen next, but then, I began experiencing these quite peculiar memories…memories from a time long forgotten…

I was a mere child, and hadn't lived in Peach Creek for over a year. Mother and Father were holding me and giving me kisses, saying they wouldn't know what they'd do if anything were to happen to me…  
That night Mother and Father went out for a dinner date. They said they'd be back soon and they told me that…they loved me…  
They also said that there would be instructions on what to do on a single sticky note left in the kitchen, in case I ever got hungry…  
Well, hours passed and I couldn't sleep due to the storm, so, I decided to watch TV as I awaited the return of my parents…  
The doorbell rang. Me, being a mere child, saw that it was a police officer and opened the door. The officer looked at me and all he could say was, "Oh no…not this young…"  
I was confused by his words, so he sat me down in the couch and explained what happened.  
Apparently, my parents were on their way home when from out of nowhere, they get hit on the side of the car by a runaway ice cream truck…they both died on impact…  
I didn't know how to take it…I was only a small child at the time…I didn't know…  
The officer told me to wait there and he stepped outside to his police car.  
I didn't know what was going through my mind at the moment, but something didn't want to let go…something didn't want to give…something inside…refuse to believe what had happened…

Afterwards, they placed me in a foster home, but I ran away and returned to my real home. For years I had made sticky notes, copying the handwriting found on the original. I wasn't that great a calligraphist, so I requested the assistance of Ed to write down the notes for me.  
For years, the routine became so…normal, that, I suppose my mind melded in the idea that my parents were still alive.  
It was only until after Eddy and Ed had moved away that I was found out by real estate and shipped into the State Mental Institute. Until Calypso's recent arrival, I had misunderstood the procedures taken by the doctor's to revert my mind to the idea of my dead parents…

But…if he can change what happened…


	43. Manslaughter: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Manslaughter:** Chaos, destruction, discord…she thought her work was done

Driver: Eris  
Age: Immortal  
Vehicle: Hummer Discord  
Vehicle Description: A Hummer that has been modified and tuned up so that it's destructive and deadly…er. She also built in a side machine gun, fully equipped with the Apples of Discord and Chaos. The machine gun has been built into the passenger seat and leans out the window.

Middle:

For the first time in several millennia, I had been clonked out cold.  
I couldn't quite make out what I was hearing, but it sounded like Grimm's laughter…a cruel laughter I've only heard once before…

It happened but several weeks ago, when I was reigning chaos over all of Endsville.  
My glory had been realized, my passion, it danced all around me like a psychotic flame, burning everything in sight, I loved it! I couldn't help but relish in the madness that the town's members were enduring…thanks to a certain idiot who's been taught how to use the apple…  
Sadly though, the elation only lasted for mere seconds, for as I was savoring the panic and destruction I had finally been able to completely accomplish, no sooner does Mandy and Grim appear on the scene.  
Mandy put an end to my chaos when the idiot was being distracted with a paint bubble!  
I demanded the apple back, but she gave it to Grim who used it to return everything back to normal.  
Seeing my passion being ripped away from me, I couldn't take it, and I attacked the girl…but Grim intervened.  
Using his scythe to suspend me, he placed a strong curse on me that would cause me to be mortal.  
When I used my chaotic powers, I would feel the anguish and pain that my victims too felt.  
It was unbearable to be reduced to nothing and having my apple stolen from me…I was forced to live with the dullness of it all…

Ha-ha…of course…after I win…that's all gonna change for good!


	44. Darkside: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Darkside:** His little boy…a silhouette in his memory

Driver: Mr. Wigglestein  
Age: Undeterminable  
Vehicle: Tasty-Taste Semi Truck  
Vehicle Description: Using his sources, Mr. Wigglestein was able to take a semi truck that was used to transport Tasty-Taste Ice Cream. Once he tapped his powers into the vehicle, the vehicle itself became a deviously dark silhouette. The vehicle's special ability is also due to this tapping of his powers.

Middle:

The darkness…it swallows you whole and you can barely breathe…  
I started hearing the jeering laughter of…_children_…and one of them repetitively yelling "Horsie! Horsie!"  
I was about ready to break! But then, the dream begun…

I remembered back, years ago, when I was happy, and things were better.  
I was with a woman, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever been blessed to be with…I could honestly say that I was in love with this woman. She bore me two wonderful sons, twins as a matter of fact. It was the 13th of Friday that my boys were born, and we named them…Eugene…and James. James was older by several minutes.  
We were a blessed family, full of joy…but…no feeling lasts forever…

Soon, my wife began to see the evil in me, the dark side to me, and saw my resentment towards all other children. My boys were no trouble to me because they behaved within my guidelines, and I was pretty sure that when called for, my own genius would spread to them, somehow. But my wife disapproved of these beliefs.  
We had an argument. My fiery rage revealed itself. She was left with no alternative but to take the kids and run for it! I tried to stop her from taking my sons, but it was raining that night, and it slowed me down for some reason. I lost them.

A few years passed and I had adopted new children from Sister Thornley who worked at the School for Wayward Tots that was down the lane. Despite their delightful disposition, they were no replacement for my boys.  
I found then that my former wife had found a new husband. They were happy together as well, and in the newspaper, I could see that she bore two miserable brats for him too! Only a month later did she lose that husband when he became lost at sea during a three-hour tour. She still held onto his two sons though, Hoagie and Thomas. Around this time I noticed that my sons were nowhere in sight in that family!

I barged in there and demanded to know where my sons were! She told me that she sent Eugene and James to an orphanage, and that Eugene had been adopted by the Horowitz family and now resides in the city. James location, however, she wouldn't give to me. There was nothing I could do to get it out of her, and as of thus I began my secret search for my son.

There have been rumors, flying around, that my boy is dead. But these were only hogwash to prevent me from finding him!  
I know Eugene is safe, and I'll have him back soon. James is still missing, and now I have that opportunity to find him! When I win this contest, there's gonna be one hell of a family reunion.


	45. Sweet Tooth: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Sweet Tooth:** Innocence…forever lost

Driver: Jimmy  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: Tasty-Taste Ice Cream Truck  
Vehicle Description: Jimmy stole the ice cream truck from the nearby factory for Tasty-Taste ice cream. The truck itself is covered in pink polka-dots, but the rest of the truck is white. It appears that the truck has been used before, many times, and when Jimmy jumped into the locked down truck, he noticed a strange clown's mask in the passenger seat. The head is that of a grinning clown holding an ice cream cone, and the rest of the vehicle is pretty standard, aside from two already built-in machine guns. The special weapon seems to operate as a cannon, but for some reason, it feels as though that the head itself is not moving because of the cannon alone…

Middle:  
It was dark! It was scary! I was all alone…  
I was here for now, without my Sarah around. Sarah! Oh, Sarah! Where are you? I need you. Where did you go?That's when I remembered…

It happened a while ago…a moving party, a sort of going away party for Ed's family, and my Sarah. My family was invited since we were close friends, and even my cousin got to come along.  
We were all having such fun, sitting in Sarah's room playing dollies! But, my cousin was becoming bored. He said he'd prefer to play with his little bunny friends. Sarah pulled out some plush bunnies, but he missed his real bunny friends.  
Then, something weird happened, because then my cousin burst out loud and blamed Sarah for being away from his little bunny friends. I tried to calm him and Sarah down, but then…the lights went out.

At first I couldn't hear anything except the beating of my scared little heart, but then…then I heard it…the pitter-patter of little feet! I was too terrified to do anything, but alas, I tried to move my hiney and follow the sound of those feet!  
I must have been walking for a while, and when the lights came back on, I heard someone say "Ed! No playing monster with the circuit breaker! Now go give this to your sister and I'll be holding onto _this_ young man!" It was followed by "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes m-m-m-mommy! BABY SISTER!!"  
Then the floor shook and I saw Ed running my way. In a state of panic, I quickly ran up the stairs in front of me and somehow wound up on the roof of the house! I grew more nervous by the minute, but I saw in front of me, I saw, someone pushing Sarah off the roof!  
I couldn't believe it, and I tried to catch the fiend, but Ed tripped over me, and whoever it was got away. Ed stood as if coming out of some sort of blank and saw Sarah on the ground. I rose and knew that if only I was stronger! If only I was someone Sarah could depend on for help!

When I'm through, everything will be the way it should be!


	46. Minion: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Minion:** Desire…Destruction…Desolation…

Driver: Billy and Mandy  
Age: 14/14  
Vehicle: Minion's Tank  
Vehicle Description: A six-wheeled tank armored to the teeth, this baby is high performance stuff! The only significance to the tank formerly owned by who seemed to be a twisted metal veteran was in fact a red spray painted "M" on the side of the vehicle. The special itself is shot out of the three main cannons, but for some reason, there doesn't seem to be a necessity for ammo seeing as how the special is directed from Mandy herself.

Middle:

The battle had knocked the dweeb out. I was fine, and I was just waiting for Billy to wake back up so we can get on with winning.  
While he was out, I thought about a few things…

I thought about all that I knew would happen. How I would someday bring an endless torment of chaos and destruction and become the most powerful being of the universe. I also knew that all underlings would soon serve me, and that nothing would stand in my way…or…so I assumed.

I guess you could call what I had at that moment a…premonition, but what I saw wasn't pleasant, as if anything rarely is.  
Turns out that there was some sort of force that was gonna either prevent me from accomplishing my goal of world conquest and supreme control and power.  
What was worst, the image that came after that was…grrr…me…in a fancy, fluffy dress, and I was, smiling for some reason. This was an obvious sign from the future, and whoever was going to make me into this was going to pay soon enough…

Soon, everyone would pay…


	47. Dark Tooth: Middle

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Dark Tooth:** Poor, Unfortunate Souls…

Driver: Olga Astronomonov  
Age: 12  
Vehicle: The Black Tombstone  
Vehicle Description: An old, black, slightly damaged loading truck that seems to play a ghastly jingle (mysterious as to wear it came from). The special that fires from where a giant round object used to be seems to have been equipped even before Olga used her brother's technology to enhance it.

Middle:

I was knocked out…it was dark…and I began to see things…

My brother…all that were left were his glasses…

Soon…everything is gonna change!

Editor's Note:  
This is following the storyline to Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, which I do not own. A definite good read for any Cartoon Network fan or otherwise.


	48. End of Middle Roster

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

The Middles has been completed, and so far two-thirds of the Twisted Metal Competition (the Middle) is finished. Please post all reviews here. I shan't keep you waiting for the next segment (The Endings and Epilogues).

PLEASE REVIEW! I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!


	49. Roadkill: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Roadkill:** His quest for the truth…his dangerous venture

Driver: Dick Grayson

Age: 19

Epilogue:

Calypso (narration): Dick Grayson, the driver of Roadkill, came forward to meet me, the one man with all the answers he needed.

Calypso: Congratulations Mr. Grayson! You are the winner of the Twisted Metal contest and will now receive any prize you request! Why, you've managed to kill off all of your competitors…even Raven.

Robin: Ok Calypso, that's enough, you know what I'm here for, so now I wish…wait…Raven?

Calypso: You mean you didn't know? She was in the Twisted Metal contest as well, and thanks to you, she is now dead in her vehicle. Congratulations! Now, what is it you wanted?

Robin: What do you mean? Raven wasn't supposed to be in this…I couldn't have…not to Raven…This is your fault!!

(Robin swings a right hook to Calypso which connects and sends Calypso a step back or two. Calypso simply laughs)

Calypso: Killing me won't bring Raven back from the graveyard you made for her.

Robin: Then you put an end to this contest and bring her back, now!

Calypso: I can't do that, not unless someone wishes for it to happen. Of course, there is the matter with you're enemy's identity.

Robin: That isn't important right now! (Thinks) Starfire was hurt because of me, and that's why I entered this contest. I never wanted another Titan to fall in harm's way because of me ever again.

Calypso: Maybe you shouldn't have killed Raven, then. (Chuckles)

Robin: (Ignoring the comment) No revenge is worth another teammate... I wish that Raven were alive and standing here before me.

Calypso (narration): (lightning) I granted his wish. With my powers, I, the mighty Calypso, brought back Raven from death, and she was whole again, standing in between us.

Raven: (near unconsciousness) Uh…Robin?

(Robin takes her arm over his shoulder and helps her out of there. He looks back to Calypso.)

Robin: I'll be coming back next year!

Calypso: I'm counting on it.

(Robin disappears over the rubble)

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	50. Outlaw: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Outlaw:** Got to get back; back to the past

Driver: Jack  
Age?

Epilogue:

Calypso (narration): Outlaw raced to come see me, his heart pounding with the fact that soon he would return back to his home in Japan and finish what was left undone.

Jack: Calypso, I have won your contest, and for all the blood that I've shed I will fix it all soon, for my wish can save this future. Calypso, I wish for you to send me back to the time from whence I came. I wish for you to send me back to the point where Aku had cast me into the future so that I may deliver the finishing blow!

Calypso (narration): I had warned him about the dangers of traveling back in time, but he insisted strongly that he needed to do this. So I granted his wish and sent him back to that one point in time where he could finish it all. (Lightning)

(Jack is cast into the future, then, through another wormhole, Jack reappears and delivers a finishing blow to Aku. Aku is defeated and Jack has saved humanity)

Calypso (narration): Millions of years later, after Jack's Twisted Metal victory, the world was assumed to be in peace and prosperity. What Jack hadn't seen coming had been a force of evil that no man was smart enough to take down before it was too late. The world, as we knew it, lay in rubble and chaos, wars plagued the earth, and there was no hero to right the wrongs. It's a shame that Jack couldn't perceive a villain like George Bush Jr. (Laughs maniacally)

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	51. Mr Grimm: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Mr. Grimm:** Freedom…his only escape.

Driver: The Grimm Reaper  
Age: Undeterminable

Epilogue:

(Grimm drives up to Calypso and steps out of the car)

Calypso: Grim…my old friend. You have won the Twisted Metal contest! What will your prize be?

Grim: Calypso…for de longest time, I had hated d'ose miserable brats! Billy un Mondy! I had wanted to reap d'eir souls for such a long time, mon! But, I couldn't. D'ey grew on me, und unfortunately, I 'ad too much of a 'eart to do anyting about it. But, here's where ah change all dat…Calypso, as de winner of your contest, I demand dat you change da outcome of dat limbo match d'ose many years ago!

Calypso: Are you sure about this Grim? There are consequences to changing da past, mon. (Chuckles)

Grim: Ah don't care! I want ya to do it und do it now!

Calypso (narration): (Lightning) I granted his wish, and when grim first woke, he saw he was in the limbo match once more, about to win.

Grim: (smiles) Well, Mandy…any last words before ya lose?

Mandy: Just two…'kiss kiss'!

(Mr. Snuggles begins to go nuts and grim gets worried, but instead, he attacks Mandy, and Grim successfully slides under the rest of the limbo)

Grim: (Laughs) I win, and accordin ta our agreement, I get de 'amster!

Billy: (pulls Mr. Snuggles off of Mandy) Here you go.

Grim: (Takes Mr. Snuggles) Good, and now I'll be on me way, so, _beat it_!

(Grim throws Billy and Mandy back into there room and leaves them behind)

Calypso (narration): After that afternoon, Grim was able to walk away a free man. Successfully leaving behind Billy and Mandy without ever having to set eyes on them again until their death day. The next day, Grim had to reap the soul of a man named Zane who was about to commit suicide. In his happy bout for gaining his life back, Grim happily sought the man out. For once in his entire existence, Grim had felt true elation! He was back to himself again! (Gunshot) That night, the man had seen Grim coming up on him and shot him through the head out of shock, instantly killing him. It was unfortunate that Grim never got to experience his freedom to the fullest, but at least he went with a smile! (Laughs maniacally)

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal

Editor's Note:  
Grim's death was based on and is a reference to the book, "On A Pale Horse" by Piers Anthony. Information on the book can be found at: wikipedia(dot)org. Thank you.


	52. Spectre: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Spectre:** A quest for love...all in the hands of madness

Driver: Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern  
Age: 13/13

Epilogue:

Calypso (narrator): Spectre raced his car over to confront me, Odd and Ulrich both inside awaiting to receive their heart's desire.

Calypso: Ulrich! Odd! Seeing as how there are two of you I will grant your wishes one at a time, and only one per competitor. So, who's first?

Ulrich: I would like to know how Yumi actually feels about me.

Calypso: Certainly. (Lightning)

(Ulrich looks upon a film projection of his what had happened that evening. William closes in on Yumi, but Yumi slaps him before anything could happen.)

Yumi (on screen): What do you think you're doing?

William (on screen): I'm showing you how much I love you.

Yumi (on screen): (slaps William) I'll never love anyone but Ulrich.

(The movie screen disappears.)

Ulrich: So is that how she really feels about me?

Calypso: She didn't lie that entire conversation. Now step aside, it's Odd's turn.

Odd: I wish for a girlfriend that would never leave me!

Calypso: Ah, of course you do my boy. And don't you worry I have the perfect match in mind for you. (Laughs maniacally; lightning)

Calypso: There she is. (Points to a figure in the dark)

Odd: Thank you so much! Now, who is this mystery girl?

Sissy: Odd, dear! (Runs up to Odd and hugs him)

Odd: (freaked out) Sissy!

Sissy: Now when do I get my kiss?

Odd: (to Calypso) Why did you give me Sissy!

Calypso: I just did a few minor adjustments to her brain. Now, she won't go anywhere without you.

Odd: What!

Calypso: You two have fun now, and don't worry Odd, she'll NEVER break up with you. (Laughs maniacally)

Odd: NO!

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal

Editor's Note:  
The section of the Code: Lyoko contestants are being co-written, thanks to the fan-base help of Bunnygirl6. We love you, Bunnygirl!1!


	53. Thumper: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Thumper:** His Ultimate Dream…Touched at the end of his Fingertips

Driver: Eddy  
Age: 16

Epilogue:

(Thumper drives across the rooftops)

Eddy: I'm coming Calypso! I'm coming to claim my prize! (Laughs maniacally)

(Eddy stops the car and steps out)

Eddy: Calypso…I won Twisted Metal, now give me my prize! My wish! My ultimate desire! (Chuckles)

Calypso: Congratulations Eddy, you have won Twisted Metal and now, I am obliged to offer you anything you request, despite it's the matter of size, value, or in the case, even rea-

Eddy: Yeah, yeah, just give me my prize already! I want to become the most respected figure of an authority on the whole planet! I want to become the president of the United States!

Calypso: Your wish is granted! (Lightning)

Calypso (narration): At first, when Eddy opened his eyes, he wasn't sure where he was. But then his vision cleared and he saw it. A parade in his honor! Eddy was sitting in a car as the president of the United States and everyone was adoring him and celebrating his presence. He was on top of the world! Eddy had gotten his wish. For once in his life he was the most respected man on Earth!

(Gunfire)

Police Officer: Mr. Kennedy has been shot, I repeat, Eddy F. Kennedy has been shot! Get an ambulance here quick!

Calypso: (Laughs maniacally)

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	54. Yellow Jacket: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Yellow Jacket:** Companionship…once, so close

Driver: Nergal and Nergal Junior  
Age: Undeterminable/Undeterminable

Epilogue:

Junior (narration): We had won the contest, and now, we were about to receive our deepest desire. We had done it, we won! It was time to get our mom back!

(Nergal and Son step out of the vehicle)

Calypso: Nergal and Junior, you are the winners of my twisted metal competitions and are hereby to receive a wish for each of you.

Nergal: Much obliged Calypso, but we came here for only one thing. We wish for you to change the past and to make it so that my wife was never shot by Hoss DelGato. This is what we want.

Junior: But dad? Why don't we just wish that mom were alive?

Nergal: Because Junior, I know this man…and I know what he is capable of. I will take no risks, grant our wish so that we may be once again reunited as a family.

Calypso: Very well Nergal.

Calypso (narration): (Lightning) Using my powers I granted their wish and sent them back in time to the day of Sis' death.

(Nergal and Aunt Sis are sitting at the picnic site)

Nergal: (Looks around) Everything seems normal, but where's Hoss DelGato?

Aunt Sis: Sweety, is everything all right?

Nergal: Huh? What? Oh yes darling. Oh, it's good to see you!

Aunt Sis: Honey, what are you talking about? And why is that red dot on your forehead?

(Nergal notices the dot and moves out of the way before Hoss is able to fire.)

Nergal: (Grabs Aunt Sis) We must go darling, now!

Hoss: Oh no you don't you being of another nexus! (Hoss fires a buzz saw)

(Nergal throws Aunt Sis out of the way and turns to confront Hoss.)

Calypso (narration): Later that evening…

(The scenery is Nergal home. The front door opens)

Junior: Mom? Dad? (Thinking) Did the wish work? Is mom alive?

(Junior sees Aunt Sis standing in the doorway)

Junior: Mom! Da–!

(Junior notices Nergal's headless corpse in the arms of his mother. Junior becomes stricken with tears like his mother.)

Aunt Sis: I'm sorry sweety, but there's nothing we can do…(sniff) you're daddy's gone now and you can't change the past…(sobs)

Junior: (looks up with a dark face) …Yes I can…

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	55. Axel: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Axel:** He will break science…even reality

Driver: Dexter  
Age: 12

Epilogue:

(Dexter drives up)

Dexter: Calypso………I have bared many scars in this contest, but all will be forgiven once I get my wish.

Calypso: Dexter, boy genius, you have won my contest and are now granted any prize you desire. So, I can assume brains are off your wish list?

Dexter: That is right, Calypso, I am the winner of your contest! I have won, and for that, you shall now bestow upon me my prize and give me whatever I desire, whether it be ruby's or gold, or even the rarest of items, no reality is far from your grasp and though I highly doubt it I will test it. Calypso…you can give me anythi–

Calypso: Could you hurry it up, Dexter? I don't have all day.

Dexter: Right. Very well, as my wish I ask you give me the one thing I desire…

Calypso: A booster seat?

Dexter: No! I wish to have a second chance…to save my sister Dee Dee from the fate she suffered. Please Calypso, give me a second chance to save her from death!

Calypso: Your wish is granted! (Lightning)

Calypso (narration): A blinding light filled the night winds! And when the light faded, Dexter saw that he was back in his laboratory once again. He saw the wreck it was in from the previous battle. And then, he noticed something else, the weight in his arms.

Dexter: (Seeing Dee Dee bleeding) Dee Dee… Dee Dee! Hold on! Please hold on! Computer! I need **medicbots** now! **COMPUTER**! I need medic…Dee Dee, (sob) you stupid sister…(hugs her)

Calypso (narration): I gave Dexter exactly what he asked for…it's a shame he didn't realize what he really wanted.

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal

Editor's Note:  
This is following the storyline to Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, which I do not own. A definite good read for any Cartoon Network fan or otherwise.


	56. Hammerhead: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Hammerhead:** Repentance for sanity, gone but not forgotten

Driver: Edward  
Age: 17

Epilogue:

Ed: (Driving) Soon Sarah…soon. (Drives up) I'm here Calypso, (exits car) and you know what I want.

Calypso: Edward, congratulations! You have won Twisted Metal. Speak your desire and I shall grant it utilizing all of my powers!

Ed: Calypso, after my mentality had reached a brink between the sane and insane, I had to come to grips with myself. It hasn't been easy up until now, but you can help me finally end it all! Calypso, I wish to confront my personas so that I may be rid of them, once and for all!

Calypso: Are you sure that's what you want?

Ed: It's the only way.

Calypso: All right, if you say so! (Lightning)

Calypso (narration): I granted his wish. I, the mighty Calypso, was able to take him and his personas and transported them all into a solitary area of Ed's mind.

Ed: Yes, thank you Calypso. Now everyone, let's begin!

Miscellaneous Eds: Buttered toast! I am a monster! Raargh! Gravy! Imported by a truck from the international house of wieners! Ha-ha ha ha ha! Prepare to meet your maker! Take me to your leader!

Calypso (narration): This allowed Ed to confront his personas face-to-face, and after dealing with his nightmares and confronting his skewered personalities, Ed finally came out on top, compromising certain characters as memories and eliminating others, never to bother him again. He had conquered his mind and regained his sanity once more! Now…if he only wished for a way back…(laughs maniacally)

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	57. Shadow: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Shadow:** An End To It All…

Driver: Raven  
Age: 18

Epilogue:

Calypso (narration): High above the rooftops of Gotham City, Raven pushed her car to the limit. It had been a long, deadly fight, and she was tired. Soon, she would retire for a long day's sleep, but for now she had a mission to complete. She met with me, creator of Twisted Metal.

Raven: Calypso, you're contest will bring desolation and destruction upon this world, and as my wish I demand that you leave this dimension at once and never come back!

Calypso: Raven…what about your companion Robin?

Raven: What does Robin have to do with this?

Calypso: Why didn't you know? He was in the contest as well, and in order to be the victor one must eliminate all of his or her opponents, and I do mean all.

Raven: Robin? (Thinks) Forget it Calypso! I won't fall for your tricks. If this is so, then I'll make a slight adjustment to my wish! I wish that you had never come into this world to begin with!

Calypso: Very well. (Lightning)

Calypso (narration): And just like that, I vanished. All the desolation that Raven had seen had been wiped clean, any evidence of my arrival had been completely obliterated, the name Twisted Metal was not recollected by any soul except for Raven herself. Raven soothed herself in her victory to bringing peace to her world once more. She relaxed and took rest after a long nights sleep. But then, out her window she saw it…

Billboard: Join The Twisted Metal Contest! Receive Prizes Beyond Your Wildest Imaginations! Host: …

Calypso (narration): Keeping my end of the bargain, I, the mighty Calypso, never entered that world ever again…so I sent an associate. (Laughs maniacally)

Billboard: Host: Marcus Kane!

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	58. Warthog: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Warthog:** The last chance he has…

Driver: Wallabee Beetles  
Age: 12

Epilogue:

Wallabee: (Drives up) Calypso! (Steps out of the car)

Calypso: Wallabee Beetles. The infamous Numbah 4. You have won the Twisted Metal competition, and now you get one–

Wallabee: Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it, I'm not getting any younger you know! And speaking of young, that's exactly what my wish is about! I've been at this game for about 6 days! Calypso, I wish me, and every Kid's Next Door operative from Sector V along with me, kept our current ages permanently, and never grew older!

Calypso: Very well, Wallabee. You are the winner, and now, here is your prize! (Laughs maniacally; lightning) There, I have granted your wish, now go on home and enjoy your eternal youth.

Wallabee: Yes! Ah, hey…wait a minute…how do I know this is supposed to work?

Calypso: Go ask your parents how old you are turning tomorrow.

Wallabee: Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that!

Calypso (narration): And so he did drive on home, eager to hear the news of his eternal youth.

Wallabee: Mum! Dad!

Mr. Beetles: What is it, son? Got a little bug stuck in you're throat or something?

Wallabee: No, no, just a simple question, ahem…how old am I turning tomorrow?

(Mr. And Mrs. Beetles look at each other)

Mrs. Beetles: (Walks to the calendar) Well, you should be turning thir…(Sees calendar) well, look at that, it turns out that your birthday is missing? The date just skips ahead into the day after, your birth-date is not here?

Mr. Beetles: Well, I suppose your not gonna becoming any older than twelve Wallabee. Congratulations!

Wallabee: (Relieved) Thanks dad! I better go see the others.

Mr. Beetles: Right-O.

Calypso (narration): Wallabee Beetles raced to the Kids Next Door Treehouse to meet his fellow comrades. What had happened to him was the same for them. All their birth-dates had been wiped out of the calendar, and he explained about the Twisted Metal contest and his wish.

Wallabee: This is great! Now, where's Numbah 3 so I can tell her!

(The other's look down in sadness)

Wallabee: What? What is it?

Nigel: Numbah 4, the thing is, yesterday, Numbah 3…

Abigail: It was her birthday…her 13th birthday…

Hoagie: She was decommissioned at 2:00 p.m., and has already teamed up with the teens.

Wallabee: No…but…I made the wish…it should have worked for her!

Nigel: As you told us, you made the wish today, Numbah 4. The day after Numbah 3's birthday.

Wallabee: But the wish should have worked for her!

Abigail: It may have, but if it took affect today, then…

Nigel: Then that means Numbah 3 will remain thirteen for the rest of her life.

Wallabee: No…Kuki…I…I never got the chance to…

Hoagie: It's ok Numbah 4…she went quietly, and before she did go, she wanted me to tell you something.

Wallabee: (Bracing) What?

Hoagie: That she liked you…that she always liked you…

Calypso (narration): Wallabee spent the rest of his life after that trying to bring back Kuki Sanban from the forces of the teens. To this day, it has yet to be known whether he has succeeded or not.

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	59. Pit Viper: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Pit Viper:** Driving for justice…fighting against desire

Driver: Buttercup  
Age: 12

Epilogue:

(Pit Viper drives up and stops in front of Calypso)

Calypso: (smiling) Buttercup…

(Buttercup steps out of the car)

Buttercup: Calypso…(approaches him) Wait a minute? Calypso? But you're-

Calypso: I approached the three of you, each super powered heroes, in person with my Twisted Metal contest behind me and you didn't expect me to use a suitor name? Honestly. But now you have won the Twisted Metal contest and therefore receive one wish, what shall it be?

Buttercup: Calypso, I was sent here on a mission to make sure your contest would never be held again.

Calypso: I see, so is that what you-

Buttercup: I'm not done yet! I was sent here to complete that mission, and trust me I will, but as for my wish, I have other things in store. First off, you're never gonna host this contest again!

Calypso: If that isn't your wish then why should I do that?

Buttercup: You're right, why should I have a reason to kick your ass up and down the world!

Calypso: (Glares angrily) Very well…(suddenly his attitude changes and he smiles) and for your wish?

Buttercup: (attitude suddenly changes, stares at the ground) …Ace…there's a boy I like…no, not like…love…who doesn't love me in return. I've never felt this way about another person before…never…and now, this boy that I don't like has this huge crush on me, and, I don't want to hurt his feelings…Calypso, you can change it, you can make things different…do it…

Calypso: Hm?

Buttercup: CALYPSO! I WISH THAT ACE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME INSTEAD OF BUTCH! I WANT YOU TO CHANGE THESE FEELINGS!

Calypso: YOU'RE WISH IS GRANTED DRIVER! (Laughs Maniacally) (Lightning)

Buttercup (thinking): (opens eyes) Where am I? The park? What am I doing…? (Sees the green rose in her hand) Oh yeah, this was it…this was the day…(looks over to see Ace and Butch talking) There he is…wait, something's different…

Ace: So yeah, um…listen…next time you see Buttercup…could you tell her…that I love her…

Buttercup (thinking): Yes! The wish! It came true! But…but why am I confused…I thought…I'd take it differently?

Butch: Sure…I'll let her know. But that's cool man, you in love with Buttercup. Me? I wouldn't put past that girl for a million bucks!

Buttercup (thinking): What? Why? Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel like my heart is splitting in two…why…why am I crying? (Looks over at them) Oh, Butch…I love you…

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	60. Crimson Fury: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Crimson Fury:** The road to peace, paved with broken glass

Driver: Blossom  
Age: 12

Epilogue:

(Blossom slowly walks from her car towards Calypso, almost traumatized)

Blossom: You…

Calypso: Blossom, of the Powerpuff Girls, you have won Twisted Metal and have annihilated every one of your opponents.

Blossom: Don't remind me…

Calypso: Even dear sweet Dexter, and so many innocent lives.

Blossom: (Begins to cry) Shut up!

Calypso: (Smiles) What is it you desire?

Blossom: All right Calypso, no more games! It's time I ended this…Calypso, I wish you away!

Calypso: Very well, your wish-

Blossom: I wish you away…and I wish that all the damage done tonight was repaired, and that all the lives who have died in your contest were alive and ok once more…even Dexter (wipes away a tear). And lastly, I wish for you to never show you're face in this world again! Calypso, I wish you away!

Calypso: Very well, that is your wish, and I must be obliged to grant it…(Lightning) Your wish is granted driver!

(Flash of light; Blossom looks around to see the fiery rubble of the city back to its former glory. The sky, which was once red, is now blue again. Blossom sees all the damage has been repaired)

Blossom: (Exhales)…I did it…I saved our world.

Dexter: Blossom?

Blossom: Dexter? (Runs up and hugs him) Dexter!

Dexter: Whoa! Um…Blossom, are you ok?

Blossom: I'm better…now. (Looks up at him) And I can't wait to see everyone again!

Dexter: (Confused) Ok, well, let's go then.

Blossom: (Wipes off a tear) Right! (Holds Dexter's hand as they walk off; thinks to herself) I'm glad…the contest is over, and everything is back to the way it should be. It was hard to deal with so much of what that contest had, but it's over now…it's over. We'll never hear from that Calypso ever again…

(Elsewhere, on Un-Wish Island, a silhouette of a man stands at the shore)

Gary: Hey, buddy, where'd you come from? That Turner wished you away or something? I know how that feels, man, and that's not cool! But you seem cool. Who the heck are you?

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal

Editor's Note:  
This is following the storyline to Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, which I do not own. A definite good read for any Cartoon Network fan or otherwise.


	61. Grasshopper: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Grasshopper:** Struggling through bravery…the fight for liberation

Driver: Bubbles  
Age: 12

Epilogue:

(Bubbles slowly walks up to Calypso)

Calypso: Bubbles…the innocent, sweet sister of the Powerpuff Girls.

Bubbles: You…you're Calypso! But…

Calypso: I know Bubbles, but don't worry, for you have won Twisted Metal and are now entitled to any wish you desire. What is it you want?

Bubbles: Well…I was sent here to stop you. To put an end to your contest!

Calypso: But is that what you really want? Think about it…

Bubbles: Well…a while ago…I was always being passed off as "the cute one" and "the joy" and "the laughter". I got sick of it, so I decided to go on a hardcore streak! I proved how capable I was and cooled down after. But, I remember a friend I used to have who had a mean cousin. They lived in a different area, somewhere in space, but her cousin always told her how that "our fates are set and unchangeable" and that "a person can't change who they are". I didn't want to believe it, but then H.I.M. attacked Townsville, and I was scared and I was weak…and…and…(looks down)

Calypso: Well Bubbles?

Bubbles: (raises head) I don't want to be weak anymore. Calypso!

Calypso (smirking in victory): Yes Bubbles?

Bubbles: I want you to fix everything that was destroyed, restore the lives of all the people who died, and never hold another Twisted Metal contest ever again!

(Lightning; Bubbles opens her eyes and sees Calypso's angry beaten face, then it changes into a smile and after a flash of white Bubbles sees everything is back to normal again.)

Bubbles: I did it…(collapses on her knees) I've become stronger. (In thought) Calypso thought he could get into my mind and make me forget about what I had to do…but he never realized how powerful I've become. But everything's back to normal…I hope.

Calypso (narration): (Laughing) Sweet little Bubbles…she found her sisters and returned home. Her mission was complete…and as for I? Well…

(In Heck)

Nohpant Satan: Hey Buddy, what the heck do you want! Visiting hours are over, now why don't you just beat it down the road!

(Feminine Voice): Quite, Red Guy! This one is here for me.

Calypso: Hello Your Infernal Majesty.

Nohpant Satan: That's HIS Infernal Majesty to you, bub!

(Feminine Voice): Please…I prefer to be called…_HIM_.

Calypso: I have a task for you that I'd like you to help me out with.

HIM: And what would that be, hmmm?

Calypso: Have you ever heard of Twisted Metal?

HIM: No, but it sounds interesting…by the way, who are you?

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	62. Twister: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network 

By RS

**Twister:** The thrill of a lifetime…the mistake of the century

Driver: Blooregard Q. Kazoo and Mac  
Age: 9/12

Epilogue:

Mac: Bloo! Bloo!! BLOO!!!

Bloo: What Mac?

Mac: Slow down! Stop driving! I think we won! Everyone else is dead!

Bloo: Psst, then why didn't you say so?

Mac: Just stop the car!

(Bloo stops, coincidentally, right next to where Calypso is standing)

Bloo: Hey, it's that wish granting imaginary friend guy! (Jumps out)

(Mac, while shaking and freaked out, falls out of the side of the jet car)

Calypso: Mac and Bloo…the two most unlikeliest to win the Twisted Metal tournament has come out on top…what is it you two want?

Mac: (Manages to stand up) Well, I'm just glad (pant, pant) we're alive! (Pant, pant) Sheesh!

Bloo: Is it true that we can have anything we wish for! Anything at all!

Mac: Bloo, of course it's not true! Why would-

Calypso: You are correct Bloo. Anything you desire, just name it and it's yours.

(Mac looks at Calypso skeptically)

Bloo: Cool! Then I know just what to wish for…I wish…

Calypso: Yes?

Bloo: I wish for a paddleball that works, every one that I find is always broken.

Calypso: Done. (Lightning)

Bloo: (With Paddleball) Cool! (Tries to use it but isn't doing so correctly) Hey! What a rip off! This one's broken too! (Continues to try) Man, I don't even get this twist. (Looks over to Mac and stops) You ok Mac?

Mac: (Shaking with rage) OK!! OK!! DO YOU THINK I'M OK!!

Bloo: Whoa, slow down partner, did you have sugar?

Mac: No, I didn't have sugar! But YOU entered this stupid contest, put us in terrible danger, nearly killed us, nearly killed ME, AND FOR WHAT? A STUPID PADDLEBALL!!

Bloo: That doesn't work.

Mac: (Shakes with rage) IT'S NOT BROKEN!! YOU SUCK AT PADDLEBALL AND YOU ALWAYS HAVE!! God, Bloo, sometimes I wish I never even imagined you!!

Calypso: Done.

Mac: Wha-(Lightning)

Mac: (Opening eyes) Hey…hey…where's…bloo? Where, where'd he go? What happened to him?

Calypso: Well, you did say "I wish".

Mac: No…no…no…(falls to ground and begins to sob) Bloo…BLOO! (Cries)

Calypso: I'm sorry to hear your disappointment in your wish Mac, but don't worry, next time you'll remember…

Mac: (Looks up tear-eyed) Remember what?

Calypso: Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it!

Mac: (Becomes enraged and pounds on Calypso's chest) Bring him back! Bring him back! Bring him back! Bring him back!

Calypso (narration): Mac spent the whole night demanding that I brought his best friend Bloo back…by the time the sun shone over the horizon he had realized it couldn't be done. Mac had wished away his only friend, and there was nothing he could do now but spread the bad…or good, news. But before he left he did say to me that he'd be back next year to get his lost buddy back. All I told him was…

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	63. Mr Slam: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Mr. Slam:** There are no boundaries for love…

Driver: Terrence and Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickity, The First, Last, & Only  
Age: 17/Undeterminable

Epilogue:

Duchess: Hurry! HURRY!! You are so slow! We must claim our prize to be joined together forever, so speed it up!!

Terrence: Don't you think I already know that? For crying out loud…

(Silence)

Terrence: (Holds Duchess' hand) Don't worry my love…we will soon find happiness.

(Duchess smiles, and for a brief second in the history of all of the world, Duchess looked pretty. Mind you, this was a very, very, very, very brief second. Terrence stops in front of Calypso and steps out with Duchess)

Calypso: Terrence and Duchess, the most unlikeliest pair to…pair. But I suppose it makes sense. You have now won Twisted Metal and are hereby granted one wish each. Do you know what you desire?

Terrence: We do Calypso. (Looks at Duchess and smiles) We do.

Calypso: Then say it, if you are certain what you want, say it…together.

(All smile wicked smiles; Duchess and Terrence take a deep breath and at the same time say…)

Terrence: I wish Duchess was real!

Duchess: I wish Terrence was imaginary!

Both: WHAT!!

Calypso: Your wishes are granted! (Lightning)

Terrence: What the heck! I'm two-dimensional! And why are my eyes in different places?

Duchess: AAAHHHHHH!!!! What is wrong with me! Why am I so proportional! Why, why do I have skin! White skin! And my nose…(feels her normal nose) it is not as it once was!! What has happened to my beauty!!

Calypso (narration): The two argued about their new changes for over several hours. After they were done, they demanded I change them back, but I was nowhere to be found. They decided to head back to their respective homes, but were not allowed in either, considered to be imposters and not their real selves. They decided to live together in a spare apartment, and to this day they still wait for me to bring Twisted Metal again once more so I can return them to what they once were. I'm sure they'll work out their differences by then. (Laughs)

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	64. Junkyard Dog: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Junkyard Dog:** Sisters in love…but horror awaits them

Driver: Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, and May Kanker  
Age: 17/17/17

Epilogue:

Calypso (narration): It was time…

May (narration): This was it…

Calypso/May (narration): Time for it all to be finished.

(The Kankers trailer pulls up in front of Calypso and one by one the sisters emerge, Lee, Marie, and May. They walk over, facing down Calypso, his smile wide)

**May**

Calypso: The Kanker Sisters, how exquisite. You have won Twisted Metal, and therefore you each receive one wish. Whom shall it be first?

(Lee and Marie turn their heads. May steps forward)

May (narration): Stepping up there was so hard to do; the weight of my sisters on my shoulders. It also felt like it was going to rain.

Calypso: May Kanker, the sweet one, what is it you desire my dear?

May: Calypso (looks back at her sisters, turns back) I have made a grave mistake in my past that I would like to fix…(looks at Marie, turns back) I was hoping you could help me out with that?

Calypso: Certainly, what is it?

May: …Well…I…I…(looks at Marie, tears up) I wish I never fell in love with Double-D…

Calypso: Very well…(May still looking at Marie) your wish is-

May: WAIT!! I change my mind!

(Lee and Marie look over to her, Calypso stops and looks at her)

May: I'm going to stay true to what I feel in my heart, and no sister of mine will tell me otherwise! Calypso, I wish…

(Lee and Marie glare at her as Calypso awaits smiling)

May: That Double-D loved ME!!!

Marie: NO!!

Calypso: Your wish is granted my dear!! (Lightning)

**Marie**

(May turns to look at her sisters)

May: I'm sorry, but I love him, and you can't change that…

Marie: (Infuriated) No! We made a deal! We all did!! When we first moved there, we all chose our boyfriends and agreed to leave it like that! That we wouldn't go after the other's man! You chose Ed! You chose him, not Double-D! Double-D is mine! He's-

May: Marie, please…you have to understand. I couldn't wish away my love because that's not what I want, and now Double-D loves me. I'm sorry, but you gave me no other options.

Marie: What about Ed?

May: He's sweet, but…he's not the man I care for most. You have to understand.

Marie: Oh, I understand just fine! I understand that I gave you a second chance and you stabbed me in the back! Well, now it's MY turn! (Pushes May aside) Calypso!

Calypso: (Smiles) Yes Marie?

May: What are you going to do?

Marie: Calypso…I wish May was gone!

(May's expression becomes that of utter shock. Lee seems unchanged about the matter)

Calypso: (Lightning) Your wish…is granted. (Chuckles)

Marie: There…now tell me, how can Double-D love someone who's no longer here.

**Lee**

(Marie gets on her knees and laughs at her triumph, her laughs then slowly turn into sobs)

Marie: (Sobbing) What have I done…what have I done…(continues to cry)

(Lee steps forward to face Calypso as Marie runs crying into the trailer)

Calypso: Lee Kanker…the eldest of the Kanker sisters and the only one left to make a wish. Your sisters have destroyed each other and now you are the last one left to do anything about it.

Lee: …

Calypso: I suppose I should just let you know, there's no use in wishing for any affections from any boys you like. The Eds that your sisters were talking about were killed in the contest by yourselves. Double-D still loves May, but they're both dead. Same goes to Ed and Eddy. If you are anything like your sisters, you have something related to them, well?

Lee: …

Calypso: (becomes serious) What is on your mind, Lee Kanker?

Lee: …I know that the Eds are dead. I know I'm the only one left to make a wish. I know what's happened here today. Now Calypso, you know something…

(Calypso looks at her crossed)

Lee: I'm the oldest, and as the oldest I take care of my sisters. You want to know my wish?

Calypso: Certainly.

Lee: Well, here it is…

(A few seconds of silence go by)

Lee: Calypso…(he looks at her) I wish that the Eds were alive. I wish that May was still here with us, alive as well. I wish that we were all back in Peach Creek. I wish that Marie understood May's feelings. I wish they both find happiness along with the Eds. I wish all that, and…

(Calypso gives her a very serious look)

Lee: I wish for no twists in my words whatsoever.

Calypso: (smiles) You're good, Lee Kanker. (Electricity begins sprouting from Calypso's fingertips) Maybe one day, if you play your cards right, you'll head Twisted Metal.

Lee: (smiles) I can only hope.

Calypso: (The electricity intensifies) What about you and that other Ed kid?

Lee: We'll be together again in Peach Creek. I know he'll come around, I mean, he's still just a kid right now. Oh, and also, make it so that none of us ever need to move out of Peach Creek.

Calypso: (smiles) Very well. Good luck, Lee. Say hello to your father for me.

Lee: Will do.

Calypso: Lee Kanker, your wish…is granted! (Lightning)

(Calypso stands alone looking out at the wreckage of his tournament and smiles)

Calypso: Sigh…she's one of a few. One of a few.

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	65. Brimstone: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Brimstone:** Fighting for his sanity, to retrieve something long lost

Driver: Eddward

Age: 16

Epilogue:

Calypso (narration): A vehicle that had once held the title of the world's first Record-Breaking-Rocket-Car pulled up in front of me. I awaited the winner eagerly, ready to grant them any wish they desired, having no boundaries such as size, price, or even reality. It was Eddward, or Double-D as he was once popularly known. He staggered out of the car towards me, barely even a shell of what he once was, but managed to still speak normally.

Eddward: Calypso, I take it? Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Eddward with two D's. I know it's not a very common name, but…

Calypso: Eddward…you have won the Twisted Metal contest and now have the once in a lifetime opportunity to receive any prize your heart desires. What is it that your heart desires, my dear boy?

Eddward: Oh, um, how am I to get my…ahem…"heart's desire"?

Calypso: By wishing for it, of course.

Eddward: Oh, but, Mr. Calypso, that is highly unlikely to be even the remote possible and…

Calypso: My boy, I have powers you no nothing about. Powers that bend the reality you and I live in. If there were one opportunity to be skeptical of those powers, this wouldn't be it. Make your wish, or turn away from something that could've changed your present life…or your past.

Eddward: (Pause; becomes serious) Very well…a long time ago, my parents were killed in a car accident by a runaway ice cream truck driven by some maniac! (Calypso smiles) It scarred me for life and broke my mind. That's where you come in. Calypso, I want you to make it not so, or to put it in the form of a wish, I wish my parents were never hit by that truck that fateful night!

Calypso: (Pause; Smiles)

Eddward: (Grows impatient) Well! You said you had magical powers!

Calypso: (Smiling) Oh, I do. Be sure to enjoy you're new life, Double-D. Hope you can live with the cost. (Laughs)

Eddward: What?

Calypso (narration): (Lightning) I granted his wish, and almost instantaneously, Double-D was flung back in time and landed in his old home. He once more was a child. As he looked around he noticed something…

Mother: Ok Honey, we'll be home later tonight, ok. Try not to stay up too late, and if you get hungry, I left a sticky note in the kitchen with instruction for dinner, ok?

Dad: Oh, and don't spoil your appetite with sweets. We don't want to have a little puff ball for a boy. (Chuckles)

Mother: Oh, and before we leave, remember to stay clean and to not make a mess, ok?

Eddward: O…kay Mother…(tearing up)

Mother: Oh, don't cry sweety. We won't be gone long. We'll be back before your bedtime, ok?

Eddward: (Wipes a tear) Ok.

Dad: (Kisses forehead) We'll see you later, Eddward. Be good.

Mother: (Kisses cheeks and hugs) Goodbye son. We love you.

(They leave)

Eddward (Thinking): (Pause) Oh my lord…he did it…Calypso…my parents…My God…I'm really back…I'm really home…and, my parents…(sobs in happiness for a few moments)…the wish! (Sees the clock) Will it come true?

Calypso (narration): Eddward grew anxious with every passing minute, wondering whether his parents would return alive, or whether a cop car would greet his home with it's presence. The hours grew painfully slow, and it wasn't because of me. Eddward would cry from time to time, sometimes about the fact that he saw his parents again, alive; other times about the fact that they might die this very night. Eddward kept the window open at all times to make sure that whether his parents survived or not, he would know immediately. Finally a sign came…

(A cop car with it's sirens on entered the Cul-De-Sac and parked in front of Double-D's house)

Eddward (Thinking): No…Calypso…he lied…he…(Eye's Widen)

(Double-D's parents come out of the cop car and rush towards the front door. Double-D meets them there and they all embrace)

Mother: (Sobbing) Eddward, sweetheart!

Eddward: (Sobbing) Mom! Dad!

Mother: Eddward, there was an accident…a horrible accident…

Dad: Some maniac driving an ice cream truck nearly hit us, but we broke just in time. I just wish…

Eddward: What is it?

Mother: It had hit someone else…someone we knew dearly…

Eddward: Wh…who did it hit?

Calypso (narration): But Eddward's question was answered for him when he saw that the cop car had made a U-Turn and parked across the street from his house…in front of Eddy's house. The same cop who would have approached him came up to Eddy's door. Double-D knew right then and there the cost of his own parent's lives, but there was nothing he could do but watch as a young Eddy pleaded with the cop that it wasn't so. Double-D knew what had to be done, after that. He had settled it right then and there that when Twisted Metal came in the future, he would make things right…for everyone.

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	66. Manslaughter: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Manslaughter:** Chaos, destruction, discord…she thought her work was done

Driver: Eris  
Age: Immortal

Epilogue:

Calypso (narration): I waited patiently as the winner of this year's Twisted Metal contest made his or her way to meet me, the one to bring about all solutions. It was Eris, the Goddess of Chaos and Discord. After surviving a grueling battle like that, I'm just sure she's just anxious to meet me (laughs).

(Eris pulls up and gets out to face Calypso)

Calypso: Greeting Eris, former Goddess of Chaos. I raise my glass to you, for you have made it here at long last.

Eris: Calypso, I survived your contest and now I want my wish. Though I must say that, although I did get jiggy with the chaos, it wasn't all that fun because I could've died any minute.

Calypso: When you're mortal.

Eris: Enough banter, I want my wish! (Crazed, nearly drooling) Calypso, Grimm placed a curse on me, but you can lift it! Make me immortal again! Make me a God who will reign a whole new level of exquisite chaos! Make me almighty!!

Calypso: You're wish is granted! (Lightning)

Eris: I can feel it…(levitating) I can feel it coming back to me! (Laughs in triumph as the winds rush around her)

Calypso (Wide grin): Eris! Goddess of Chaos and the Destruction of all mankind! You just got your powers back ten fold! What are you going to do next?

Eris: (Smiles) I'm going to Disneyland.

Calypso (narration): And she did just that. Using her newfound powers, Eris sought to bring a whole new meaning to the word Chaos into the hearts of men and women. Countless of cities went up in flames, lives taken back and forth, panic in the streets, in the towns, at the disco! She had gotten exactly what she wanted. Eris was once more a god, and there was nothing anyone could do about it, and it went on like that for quite some time…until…

Eris: Hello? (Pause) Hello! (Pause) Hmph…is anybody there? Hello!

Calypso (narration): Eris called out into the blood red skies and the ruined cities but no voice replied. She was the last living being left on Earth. The world had placed itself into so much chaos that everything and everyone was destroyed. Everyone…except her. Of course, Eris did try to make the best of this situation by creating more chaos, attempting to destroy ruins and flood already flooded towns. But there was no fun in destroying something already destroyed. Without the panic and the screams to enjoy, Eris was unfulfilled in her role. She was the last living thing on Earth, with the power to make anyone's lives chaotic, and no lives to choose from. So, from then on, all she could do was wait for humanity to return…and wait…and wait…and wait…(laughs)

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	67. Darkside: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Darkside:** His little boy…a silhouette in his memory

Driver: Mr. Wigglestein  
Age: Undeterminable

Epilogue:

(Mr. Wigglestein, driving his silhouetted ice-cream truck, pulls up in front of Calypso. As he steps out, the silhouette on the ice-cream truck once again merges with Mr. Wigglestein, revealing the highly damaged car.)

Mr. Wigglestein: Calypso I take it…

Calypso: It's a pleasure to meet again, "Mr. Wigglestein".

Mr. Wigglestein: Why did you say it like that?

Calypso: You can't hide facts from me, Benedict Uno!

Mr. Wigglestein: So…you know my true identity. If this is so, then you know what I'm after…

Calypso: Not until you tell me, I don't.

Benedict: Very well…let me tell you this much…a long time ago, I was but a happy man, living a life of peace and…family…Do you know what it's like to have a _child_ Calypso?

Calypso: (Pause) I do…

Benedict: Anyway, ever since an incident between my now ex-wife and myself, I've lost contact with my two sons. Eugene I discovered to be safe in the city. Rest assured, I will bring him home soon enough. But James…he's still missing…and she wouldn't tell me where she sent him…

Calypso: But I can…

Benedict: Indeed, you certainly can…you see, my sons are more than just regular children. Right now, they're very fragile, but both of them hold a very important trait from me; my happiness and my anger, my harshness and my cunning, my good and my evil. When we are untied, no one can stop us.

Calypso: Very well, I can only assume what it is you want, but you are the one at liable to make a wish, Mr. Benedict.

Benedict: Indeed, and so it has come to that. Calypso…you, a fellow adult and _father_, aid me. Tell me…where is James?

Calypso: Are you sure you want to know?

Benedict: Yes, tell me!

Calypso: Perhaps I should show you, instead…

(Calypso snaps his fingers and both he and Benedict are back in the Cul-De-Sac level)

Benedict: I don't understand? What are we doing here?

Calypso: This is where your son resided, (points) In that house.

(Benedict becomes worried because the house has been destroyed due to the Twisted Metal contest)

Benedict: No…no, where is he!

Calypso: Don't worry, he wasn't there when you were battling.

Benedict: Damn it all…Calypso, you will show me where my son is now! (Smoke begins to form around his body)

Calypso: But you already made your wish, I cannot do any more.

Benedict: No I haven't you liar! I never said "I wish". Now I do, Calypso…(holds up Calypso by collar) I wish for you to show me my son!

Calypso: (Sighs) Granted. (Lightning)

(Both he and Calypso are in Dexter's Lab. As Benedict looks around in confusion, Calypso points to what seems to be a broken down and beaten up Tasty-Taste Ice Cream Truck. Benedict walks over, slowly, steadily, his heartbeat becoming louder with each step. He looks into the window.)

Benedict: No…no…

(Benedict sees his son, Jimmy, dead from the game of Twisted Metal in the driver's seat. He steps back.)

Benedict: No…no…I did this…I…James…no…n…NO!!! (A fiery explosion emits all around Benedict that knocks Calypso back slightly. After the fire dies down, Benedict seems almost darker in a way.) There must be a way to bring him back. I demand it!

Calypso: I can't do any more, you've made your wish.

Benedict: You…liar. (Steps towards Calypso)

Calypso: (Laughs) You can't do anything! You'll never get him back that way!

Benedict: So (settles down slightly)…there is a way.

Calypso: (Chuckles) Maybe.

Benedict: Maybe, what do you mean maybe! Tell me, what do I do!

Calypso: You'll find out again, next year.

Benedict: Next year…I see. Calypso…

Calypso: (Turns around)

Benedict: I will see you again, in Twisted Metal. I swear it on Jimmy's grave.

Calypso (narration): I just grinned joyfully and walked away, but before I did, I turned to him once more and said…

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(Benedict walks over to the remains of the Ice cream truck, and kneels by the window.)

Benedict: I swear, I'll get you back…(looks up and becomes surprised) but…if I didn't know any better…I'd say I already had.

(Inside the driver's seat, Jimmy's body is unexplainably missing.)


	68. Sweet Tooth: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Sweet Tooth:** Innocence…forever lost

Driver: Jimmy  
Age: 12

Epilogue:

(Jimmy speeds towards where Calypso is standing and pulls a hard right to a stop, knocking over some rubble and car parts on the turn. Jimmy slowly steps out and staggers towards Calypso, much to Calypso's amusement. Jimmy is a wreck after the contest.)

Calypso: Jimmy…you are the winner of my Twisted Metal contest. As your prize, you will now be given anything your heart desires…how are you feeling my boy?

Jimmy: (Panting, hands on knees) Never…again…(Calypso chuckles)…I…made it…can't faint…now…Calypso…

Calypso: Yes?

Jimmy: Calypso…you see me…you see how much of a sissy-boo-boo crybaby I am, don't you?

Calypso: Well…

Jimmy: I'm always weak…always frail…always trying to do my best…but…one time it just wasn't good enough!

Calypso: You know I can make you exactly what you want to be, Jimmy. I've said so before. I can make you…strong.

Jimmy: Not just strong Calypso…confident…I want to be a manly man, because that's what Sarah needs! A manly man…she needs someone who can protect her! I want to be that someone.

Calypso: Very well, your wish is–

Jimmy: Hold on, Calypso, that isn't it!

Calypso: Hm?

Jimmy: I mean…yes, I want to be that strong man…(stands upright and clenches fists)…but I want the chance to prove it to my Sarah! Calypso, I want a second chance at saving Sarah from whoever pushed her off the roof, as a strong man. Give me my wish, and don't let her get hurt.

Calypso: Very well…your wish is granted! (Lightning)

(Jimmy opens his eyes and he's back in Sarah's room with Sarah and his cousin. Once again, the lights go out.)

Jimmy: (Thinking) This is it! (Stands and moves through the darkness just as he heres the pitter-patter of little feet.) I hope I know where I'm going. (Feels the first step of the stairs.) Yes! (Begins to run up the stairs, nearly tripping over one or two.) I can feel it, my strength! Calypso, thank you! I can do this! I can save Sarah! (Jimmy then begins to hear voices just as the lights go on and he reaches the top of the stairs)

Sarah: What the heck did you bring me up here for?

Unknown Voice: I wanted ta show ya somethin'.

Jimmy: (Thinking) It's him!

Sarah: What? The stupid sky!

Unknown Voice: No silly, the view…

Jimmy: (Thinking) No!

Sarah: What about it?

Unknown Voice: This about it!

(Before the person can push Sarah off, Jimmy grabs the person and chucks him behind. Then Jimmy pulls Sarah away from the ledge.)

Jimmy: (To Sarah) You ok?

Sarah: Yeah, I'm fine, and…and when did you get so strong?

(Jimmy looks at the person he pulled aside, and his eyes are filled with shock)

Jimmy: Pud'n!

Pud'n: Yes Jimmy…

Jimmy: So, **you** were gonna push Sarah off the ledge!

Pud'n: No I wasn't…

Sarah: You mean Pud'n was gonna try to push me off the roof!

Jimmy: Yeah…but I made it just in time.

Pud'n: Maybe to save her…but what about you, cousin!

(Pud'n lunges at Jimmy, but with Jimmy's newfound strength Pud'n is barely a match)

Calypso: Pud'n's blind desire to be with his bunny's and Jimmy's desire to protect Sarah exploded into one wonderful splendor of a match between cousins, until…

Pud'n: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

(Thud)

(Jimmy and Sarah look over the roof ledge to see Pud'n on the ground, bleeding.)

Sarah: Jimmy…

Jimmy: N-no…

Calypso: Ambulances soon came to take Pud'n's body away. Few believed he remained alive after such a fall. Even fewer believed it was a mere accident. Jimmy was sitting down, still shocked after what he had just done with Sarah trying to snap him out of it by his side. Jimmy could here what the adults were planning to do, and no amount of strength could stop it. Jimmy was committed to Blackfield Asylum for the following three months…it was the longest he'd ever been confined…(laughs)

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	69. Minion: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Minion:** Desire…Destruction…Desolation…

Driver: Billy and Mandy  
Age: 14/14

Epilogue:

(Billy and Mandy drive up and brake in front of Calypso. Mandy steps down from the right side of the tank. Billy falls out from the left and laughs. They both approach Calypso.)

Calypso: Billy and Mandy…it seems that this grim adventure is just about over for you two. You have won Twisted Metal! I have to hand it to you; I enjoyed what I saw out there.

Mandy: Thanks. I'm very proud of my work. But enough talk. It's time to make a wish.

Calypso: But of course, being the victors you can claim any prize you'd like.

Billy: Ooh! Anything?

Calypso: Anything.

Billy: Anything?

Calypso: Uh…yes, anything…

Billy: Anything?

Calypso: Sigh…Mandy, perhaps you would like to go first?

Mandy: Indeed…I've thought about it a lot, and I know exactly what I want, I wish–

Billy: Ooh! Mandy, what are you gonna wish for! The ability to eat all the souls in the world? To not have nightmares? To see your brother who vanished a year ago in this game? Or is it that you want to be young? Or send Calypso's soul to hell! Or is it that you want to FLY! I'd love to fly! Then I could be a SUPERHERO! Deeheeheeheehee!

Mandy: Billy, for once, just…SHUT UP! (Pushes Billy down to the ground and turns back to face Calypso) I'm ready for my prize.

Calypso: Name it.

Mandy: I wish–

Billy: (Sits up) Boy Mandy, sometimes, I wish you were nicer. Deeheeheeheeheehee!

Mandy: What! No!

Calypso: You're wish is granted! (Lightning)

(A smoke kicks up around Mandy and consumes her. When the smoke clears, Billy stands to look at Mandy.)

Billy: Mandy?

(Mandy turns to face Billy. Her face resembles that of her shadow self, all smiley. Her dress has become frilly and pinker. She has also developed a nose similar to Billy's but smaller.)

Mandy: Hi Billy! How are you today! Are you pleasant? I'm pleasant! I love the whole world!

Billy: Wow, Mandy, you sure–AAAAAHHHHH! BUG!

(All look at the ground and see a pincer beetle with a skull on it's back, that seems to have come out of nowhere.)

Billy: Get it away! Get it away! Aaaaahhhh! (Gets behind Mandy)

Mandy: Don't worry Billy, like all things, I'm sure this little buggy-wuggy is nice! Aren't you?

(The bug snaps but doesn't touch her. Instead, it goes around to behind Billy.)

Calypso: Well, Mandy, you still have your one wish?

Mandy: My wish? Oooh!

(The bug crawls up Billy's leg)

Billy: AAAAAAHHHHH! Get it away!

(Mandy sees Billy running around in frantic pandemonium)

Mandy: Oooh…Billy is always so a-scared. I got it! Calypso, I wish Billy was not a-scared of bugs anymore! That would be the nicest thing to do for him.

Calypso: Your wish… is granted. (Lightning)

(Billy stops running around and sees the spider.)

Billy: Hello Mr. Bug, where are you from? How have you been? Deeheeheeheeheeheehee-oh! (Suddenly, Billy's expression becomes surprised, and then turns very serious.) Mandy…

Mandy: Yeees Billy?

Billy: I want you to promise me something…

Mandy: Like what?

Billy: That next year (Billy's nose falls off)…we enter Twisted Metal!

Mandy: Yay! I promise! Deeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!

Billy: (Looks at Calypso) We'll be back again next year, Calypso, and I guarantee it!

Calypso: I look forward to it. (Chuckles)

(Billy walks away, Mandy skipping along behind him.)

Calypso: (Chuckles) Those children will be quite something in this tournament, maybe even host it someday…but, as always is and will be…

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Playing Twisted Metal


	70. Dark Tooth: Epilogue

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network

By RS

**Dark Tooth:** Poor, Unfortunate Souls…

Driver: Olga Astronomonov  
Age: 12

Epilogue:

(Dark Tooth stops a good distance away from Calypso. Olga steps out of the car and walks towards where Calypso is standing, eagerly awaiting the victor.)

Calypso: Olga Astronomonov…La-la-Vava…you have w–(Calypso is pulled down by his collar)

Olga: Bring him back, now! No funny stuff, or else! (Releases)

Calypso: (Cough) Ahem, of course…here. (Lightning)

(In a flash of smoke, Susan "Mandark" Astronomonov is standing in between them in a confused daze as if he had just woken up.)

Susan: (Swaying) Oooh….aaaah…oooh…Aah! (Pulled down by his collar)

Olga: C'mon you, you have to help me practice! And by the way, it's your turn for dishes when we get home, so move it! (They walk away)

Calypso: (Thinking) Olga…such an interesting contestant…and a worthy canidate…(speaking) Olga Astronomonov!

(Olga turns to face him, as does Mandark, still confused)

Calypso: I just have one thing to say to you.

Olga: Yeah, what?

I Am Calypso, And I Thank You For Finishing Twisted Metal

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Olga: Whatever…(walks away with Mandark)


	71. The End

I Am RS

And I Thank You For Reading

Twisted Metal: Cartoon Network!

TM:CN, Rocky Samson, and the Dumbs would like to thank you all for reading this fanfiction! I appreciated all the support and reviews I have received and I can only hope that this fanfic was worth as much to you as it was to me. All of you supporting fans of this piece were my most appreciated inspirations to continue to the end, and so I'm gonna give one last thank you to all those who showed their love in their reviews, favorites, alerts! These people are (In no particular order):

Mr. Thumbsup

Unholy Awe

Lord Lager

Spike Riley

2sidez-Samecoin

Vega 356

Kartac

The Carnate Chronicler

Trash Jack

Private Rae

Spidey3000

The Rated R Superstar

Dark13

SirDeathShriek

Miles 'Tag' Underwood

LonelyButterfly

ZSpike

n5d25d90

McLovin777

mister bull

Meowth's Toon Dragon

Morph

Talena Atfield is my GODDESS

OMG Ish Luff

Artisan Monkey

73windman

A special thanks to Bunnygirl6 for help with the Code: Lyoko chapters, and a very special thanks to webcomic artist Bleedman for the inspirations to some of the storylines.

Once again, thank you all for reading this fanfic, it meant a lot to me that this story meant something to you fans of TM and CN. Give yourself a pat on the back, you guys freakin' deserve it! I hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction. Well, so long, I'm off to finish another fanfic. See you guys around, and as a wise man once said…you keep reading 'em, I'll keep writing 'em. Peace.

P.S. Also, if there are any deviantartists who enjoyed my story, I'd really love it if someone did fanart on my story. I can just imagine, Calypso and all these cartoons!


End file.
